The Mysterious Ghost Boy
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After eight years, Danny has finally finished the Ghost Portal, but with consequences. New enemies threaten Danny's life and the new friends he just made. To top it all off, Danny has been having recent blackouts and suspects of a ghostly second personality that might have connections with the new Ghost of Amity Park living inside him and causing havoc.
1. The New Ghost

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! WE ARE NOW PRESENTING WITH MY 100TH FAN FICTION I'VE WRITTEN THAT IS NOW DANNY PHANTOM! That's right! I am now writing my 100****th**** fan fiction and to celebrate this, I am going back to when I would write Danny Phantom fan fictions. This is intended for those who are a fan of the show or might not even like it at all. This is a challenge to change the storyline and genre of the DP universe into a darker and interesting version of Danny Phantom. I have done a story where Danny and his ghost half were rather two different people or merged into one. Well, turn off everything you know about Danny Phantom and enter into another dimension where things turn slightly more serious and there's more to the one dimensional characters than the show, while also still keeping their characters. I will change some of the character's personality, but only by slightly and not too much to where it's not the character at all. This story is also going to involve a darker element and even involve murder and certain abuse, which is why I'm rating this T. Not for language. Don't wanna ruin DP _that_ much. Review please!**

The school bell of Casper High rang, meaning the end of school. A stampede of high school students burst from the school screaming and running on their way to the buses or the parking lot where the parents were to pick up their kids. Some of the students, who lived nearby, walked home. The higher age group owned their own cars and rode themselves home.

Half of the boys ran on their way to the park by the school, one of them bouncing a basket ball. One of the guys turned around and asked, "hey, you wanna come along and play?"

The boy, the guy asked, was a fourteen year old freshman in high school with short thick black hair and baby blue eyes, who wore blue jeans, plain tennis shoes, a black hoody with rolled up sleeves, and fingerless gloves. He was reading a blue book, looking up to his local peer.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," the boy replied plainly.

"Suit yourself, Danny," the guy shrugged before heading off to the park to play basket ball with the others.

Danny sighed, putting his nose back into the book he was reading, which was his personal notes for the ghost portal he was creating with some help. He'd been working on it for eight years and it still hasn't worked. His parents were fascinated with ghosts and the other world they lived in. Danny grew into that fascination, despite other people's and his sister's opinions of ghosts being _nonexistent_. Danny did do some research and found that there were traces and evidence of ghosts possibly existing. It didn't hurt to look into the existence of spirits.

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were scientists that studied the possibility of ghosts or spirits of the undead existing. Their daughter Jazz thought ghosts were mythical and her parents were delusional. Hardly anyone at school knew about this, besides Danny's only best friend Sam Manson, who never told anyone and became just as fascinated as he was.

Just as Danny was about to turn another page, his booklet was snatched from his hands in an instant. He looked to his right and found Dash Baxter, one of the two bullies of the school, who was reading Danny's booklet. He held short, neatly cut blond hair and slightly violet eyes. He wore a jock coat, for being the quarterback of the school's football team, and blue jeans.

"What the heck are you _reading_?" Dash asked, skimming through Danny's booklet.

"Give that back, Dash! This isn't funny!" Danny glared.

"_You want it?_ Catch it!" Dash smirked, throwing it at Danny's direction, but the booklet being caught by his friend Kwan, who seemed to be an Asian American boy with green eyes and black hair. He wore a jock coat and jeans as well. Kwan was one of the Football teammates, who played left field.

"What is this, your journal or something?" Kwan asked intimidatingly before throwing it to Dash. Danny jumped to try to catch his booklet, but it was too high. He ran over to Dash to snatch it back, but he held it up too high.

"What is this anyway?" Dash asked, reading it while Danny was trying to grab it. "_Ghost Portal_? You actually _believe_ ghosts exist?"

"No!" Danny lied, not really caring. "It's non of your business!" He tried reaching for the booklet, but it was too far for him to reach.

"Wait, so you _do_ believe in ghosts? Man, I knew you were a nerd, but not crazy! Maybe I should've held you inside my gym locker a little locker."

"This isn't funny! GIVE IT BACK!" Danny shouted angrily before Dash covered his ears.

"Jeez, you're loud!" Dash complained before the booklet was snatched from his hands. "HEY!"

Sam appeared wearing her usual plaid skirt, black tank top midriff, and combat boots. She had short black hair in a side ponytail and violet eyes. She held Danny's booklet and gave it back to her friend with angry looking eyes.

"If he says _'give it back'_ you should give it back, you jerks!" Sam snapped.

"Hey, we didn't do anything!" Dash glared. "I was just trying to man him up is all!"

"Right, because picking on someone weaker than you is _manning him up_, just like the other times you bullied Danny! Now scram!"

_"Whatever!"_ Dash and Kwan replied together before they walked over to the park with the rest of the guys.

"Thanks alot, Sam! I owe ya a veggie burger," Danny thanked Sam gratefully.

"You shouldn't let those guys pick on you, Danny! They've been torturing you since middle school!" Sam told her friend.

"They're not that bad, Sam," Danny disagreed, rolling his eyes.

"Danny, they stuff your head in the gym locker, give you swirlies, and take your lunch money and you're telling me _they're not that bad_?"

"Okay one, they haven't given me a swirly since middle school, two we don't know what they're actually going through; they might have a rough life, and three they only stuff my head in the gym locker as a joke."

"Danny, I hate to tell you this, but as your best friend, I must say you're the most gullible person I know."

"I'm not _gullible_!" Danny disagreed.

Danny didn't like being bullied or not having any friends, besides someone of the opposite sex, but learned to deal with it. The only male relationships Danny had with anyone was his father or the two bullies Dash and Kwan. It was probably most of the reason Danny defended them in the first place. He had no male friends to have sleepovers or hang out with, but did dream about it. There was one time, long ago, he could've had a male friend named Tucker Foley, but Sam caught him vomiting in her lunch box in the second grade. Sam was so angry, she chased Tucker around the school building and he was scared to be around Sam or Danny. Danny sometimes would see Tucker walking down the hallway, but he'd shyly walk passed the two.

Danny and Sam eventually reached Danny's home, which held the big sign that read _"Fenton Works." _Danny couldn't help, but smirk, since it would be so easy to find his home, since all anyone would have to do is find a sign that read _Fenton_. Everything his parents made were always named with the word _Fenton_, so much it was obnoxious. It was something to sigh or roll his eyes about.

As soon as the two entered, Jack appeared with his big round eyes and a smile that would only be worn on a mental patient, greeting, "hello kids! Welcome back!"

"Hey Dad," Danny greeted, rolling his eyes. "I'm just showing Sam my progress on the portal."

"You still working on it?" Jazz asked boredly.

"Of course he would! He's a Fenton after all!" Jack replied for Danny.

"Thanks. We'll be downstairs, if you need us," Danny informed his father before him and Sam left for the basement.

"Sure thing, Danny!"

Danny and Sam walked downstairs to the lab where test tubs lied on the two tables placed against the far corner on the bottom right and, in the middle of the wall ahead of the two teens, was the portal Danny built. It was still unfinished, since the plug was out and it was just a big round cone with wires showing like C3PO from Star Wars: A Phantom Menace. Sam stepped inside the portal and looked around. She then put her hands around her mouth and shouted_ "ECHO!"_ hearing the echoing sound of her voice.

"Don't get too excited yet, Sam. I'm still not finished with this portal yet. I still need to connect a few wires together and place the covering. I just hope it will work this time," Danny said.

"Well, you _have been_ working at it for eight years," Sam said.

"And I'm glad Mom and Dad finally decided to let me try doing this on my own this time," Danny thought, reading through his booklet, and then melting a couple of wires together with his blow torch. He, of course, did wear a protective mask, so the light wouldn't burn his eyes.

"I'm surprised they let you build it at six years old!"

"Well, I am _a Fenton_ and we have the blood of a scientist," Danny teased with a smirk upon his lips.

_"Okay Doctor, will you please tell me how this works?"_ Sam asked in a British accent.

_"Well um, you... you see, these wires here uh trail through the portal and the electricity travels through the wires, but... but can be very unstable, so-"_

"Shut up, you're not Jeff Goldblum!" Sam smirked, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Danny's head as Danny laughed in reply.

_"Say, will you be a dear and help with the blue wire on the inside of the portal to connect to the top of the cone?"_ Danny asked in a teasing manner.

"Sure, if you will stop being a jerk!"

_"Sure thing, sweetheart!"_

"I said stop!" Sam snapped out as Danny laughed, not taking Sam's complaining seriously.

* * *

Dash and Kwan were found at the park jogging down the track. This was one of their ways of gaining exercise, so they could prepare for their Football game. It always felt good to walk around the track and take all their pains and worries away, especially for Dash. He wanted to just run around the track and never worry about _anything_. It made him feel refreshed and happy. This especially was a good time to steam off a few things.

"Man, glad to be out of school. I swear Sam is such a beast sometimes!" Dash complained.

"I don't blame ya, man. She can be scary at times," Kwan agreed.

"Who does she think she is? I'm not bullying the stupid wimp, I don't even give a hoot about what he wants! All I'm doing is just giving Danny a hard time! What's wrong with messing with the kid a little bit!?"

"I agree. She's just being over-dramatic."

"Good thing I jacked this," Dash smirked, getting out a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's _that_?"

"A page from Fenterd's diary or journal, whatever the heck it is! It's mine now!"

Kwan smirked, "sweet. What cha gonna do with it?"

"Probably throw it in the trash when I get home," Dash said, scrunching it in his pocket.

The duo were then stopped by one of the school councilors of their school. This one's name was Mr. Bertrand. He was a small midget man with white hair that was shaped like Elvis with a business suit on. The two jocks stopped with questionable looks.

"Hey Mr. Bertrand, something wrong?" Kwan asked.

"I've been hearing word you two were _bullying_?" Mr. Bertrand asked.

"What? We di-" Dash was about to snap until Kwan kicked his friend and interrupted.

"Everything's cool. No bullying here!" Kwan replied with a fake smile and sweat dripping from his face.

"There's no bullying, even on outside of school grounds. I will investigate this. Have a nice day," Mr. Bertrand said, before walking passed them.

"You _moron_, you can't just snap at him, he's the councilor! He has connections with the principle!" Kwan snapped at Dash.

"Seriously!?" Dash asked with shocking eyes.

_"No duh!"_

"Wh-Whatever, let's just run a few more laps."

Bertrand smirked and dialed Danny's phone number. Danny's cell phone rang and Danny picked it up, still working on his portal. He said, "hello?"

_"Hello, this is Mr. Bertrand. I couldn't help, but watch the security cameras and noticed you were having trouble with a couple of bullies?"_

"_Wh-What?_ No, I'm fine! They were just messing around with me is all. Anyways, I'm working on a project right now, but thanks for checking."

_"Alright, but I will be keeping my eye on you, Danny. I am very concerned with your well-being and how it may affect you psychologically. I shall be investigating this."_

"Uh... right... bye," Danny said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"My councilor, who apparently had a little too much alcohol to drink."

_"That's nice."_

"Whatever. Let's continue on this before we fall behind," Danny said, working on the project some more until nightfall.

Danny was tired the next day from working on the ghost portal all night. He was lucky that Sam returned home before her curfew or she would've given Danny a cow. He was so tired, he hardly knew where he was going and accidentally bumped into Paulina, the most popular and beautiful girl in school. She was also Danny's crush, who never really paid attention to Danny, not even give him a glance.

Paulina wore a regular pink midriff, jean capris, and white shoes. She had long black hair that was curly at the bottom and teal eyes with her dark skin. She glared at Danny with annoyance on her face.

"Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" Paulina snapped.

"I'm so sorry! I'm kinda not in the head today," Danny yawned.

"Well, watch it! I'm not in the mood! I just broke a nail from PE and I can't find Dash and Kwan anywhere! They were supposed to help me study for English, but were called in by Mr. Bertrand for some dumb reason!"

"Wait, _Bertrand_?"

"Yeah!"

"Gotta go!" Danny said, dashing through the halls. He knew Bertrand had called him about Dash and Kwan bullying him and he didn't want to be in trouble for ratting. In fact, he already clarified that they weren't bullying him, or his definition of _bullying_. It wasn't like they were giving him a swirly or something, even giving him a black eye like in middle school.

Danny finally found Dash and Kwan behind the school, away from public, face to face with a hulky green figure. Danny didn't know what it was, but he knew those eyes anywhere and could already conclude it was Mr. Bertrand or _someone_ who worked for Bertrand. Danny ran to their direction.

"What are you _doing_?" Danny asked, which made him feel stupid for asking that.

"Giving these bullies what they deserve for bullying you, Mr. Fenton," Bertrand replied, letting Danny know, by the voice, that it really was _him_. He took the two jocks and tossed them against the wall before punching both of them in the gut. Blood was coughing from their mouths before they dropped onto the ground.

_"Are you happy now, Fentonio?"_ Dash asked Danny angrily.

"WHAT!? I wasn't involved in this! He's just doing this randomly out of nowhere! I never told him you did _anything_ to me! I swear I didn't!" Danny promised.

"Here comes another one!" Bertrand cried out with a sickly smirk upon his face before Danny dashed out in front of Dash and Kwan with his arms straight out.

"_That's enough!_ I don't think this is even _legal_! I told you they did nothing to me!"

"Why are you protecting them? Aren't they the ones that keep giving you a hard time? I've seen what they do. Wasn't that _your_ underwear on the flagpole during the first day of high school?"

"NO!" Danny lied, not really wanting to deal with this. "Maybe they give me a hard time, but not the bullying type! They're my friends!"

"_Friends?_ You actually _like_ these punks? Most people would hate those that bully them."

"I told you, they're not _bullying_ me! They were just messing around. Sometimes it does get out of hand, perhaps even mistaken for bullying, but they're not bullies! Now, leave here now or I'll report you to the police for this!"

"Not until you pay your debt," Bertrand smirked before punching Danny right in the gut, then taking him by his head and throwing him over the fence of the school and landing on the sidewalk. If it wasn't for Danny's hands and knees to break his fall, he would've probably had trauma.

"You can tell the police too, because I'll just tell them that you made a false alarm, because who would believe your story that you were beaten by a ghost?" Bertrand asked as he morphed from a hulky ghost to a green blob and flew in the air. _"Ta ta!"_

Danny slowly got up on his feet and began climbing over the fence that separated the two parts of the back of the school. He fell from the top of the fence and found Dash and Kwan passed out from loss of blood. Danny wiped the blood with the sleeve of his hoody and cleaned the blood from the two jocks before leaving. There was nothing much he could do at this point. They would wake up eventually and Danny didn't know where they lived.

Danny wished he had the strength to protect the weak from those, who were stronger and were the real bullies. Bertrand didn't even seem like one, but he was the _real_ bully. Dash and Kwan were bullies too, but they didn't deserve any of this. Detention maybe, but not beaten up like that! Danny wished and kept wishing he had the strength and power to do something about this. At least now he knew there were ghosts in this world that exist and may misuse their powers for criminal activities.

Making it back to the lab after resting for about an hour, Danny continually worked on the ghost portal, still being upset with Bertrand and being too weak to defend Dash and Kwan. Sam eventually appeared, but seemed very worried. Usually, Danny would call Sam, if he was working on the portal. He turned around and the girl gasped.

"Danny, what happened to you? You look _horrible_!" Sam asked.

"Nothing happened. I just needed to work on this for a while," Danny replied in a slightly harsh manner. Sam probably had noticed his swollen up lip and bruised arm.

"Something happened! Did Dash have anything to-"

_"No, they didn't!"_

Sam sighed and was about to march upstairs when...

"He didn't, Sam! I'm telling the truth! It wasn't Dash, who did this!" Danny said, running to his friend as she turned and saw that her friend wasn't lying.

"Then, who was it?"

"I'll tell you, after I get done with the portal," Danny promised. "It's the only way to release my frustration."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"How's it going so far?"

"I'm almost done! I just need to put this last covering on!" Danny replied, placing the metal covering over the inside of the portal to cover the wires.

Danny got his blow torch and used it to melt the metal in place, while Sam made a quick check on the portal. Danny placed the covering, then got out his booklet to make a few checks to make sure the wires were in place. They seemed to be in order. Just when he was going to check on the power cord page, it was missing. Danny slightly gaped his mouth, witnessing the ripped paper in his booklet.

"Hey Danny, I ju-" Sam said, then noticed the missing page. "Oh no! Those two jerks! I shoulda-"

"Hey kids!" Jack shouted with his big grinny smile. "You busy?"

"Kinda!" Danny said, seemingly defeated and sad. "Dad I..."

"Missing this?" Jack asked, showing a ripped up piece of paper. He gave it to Danny, who uncrumpled it up and saw it was the last part of his notes.

"This is it! Where'd you get it?"

"One of your friends dropped it off... or at least I assumed he was. Nice guy! Kinda tall, blond, said you were missing this."

"Thanks alot, Dad!"

"Don't mention it!" Jack replied before closing the door behind him.

"So, Dash gave it back? That's kinda weird for him!" Sam thought with glaring eyes.

"I guess every person has some good in him," Danny said with a small smile. Deep inside, he knew exactly _why_ Dash gave this back.

Danny walked back to the portal and checked on the power cord and it seemed to be in place. He walked inside the portal and turned on the power button, then walked out and Sam plugged the portal to the outlet turning it on. The lights flashed and the portal instantly turned on. The portal was huge and green, showing a swirling vortex.

"We did it!" Sam shouted excitedly before the green portal then burst a huge light beam against Danny, who screamed in pure agony. "OH NO!" Sam ran stupidly for the light beam before it knocked her unconscious, leaving a third degree burn on her right shoulder. It was a good thing the walls of the lab were made out of titanium, which stopped the light. It then faded and, out from the green smoke, came a teenage boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a pair of black pants, a green shirt sweatshirt under a white muscle shirt, white boots, and white gloves. He looked around and seemed confused until he closed his eyes, then snapped them open after a few seconds, and a demonic grin appeared on his face.

_"Time for a little fun!"_ The ghost boy smirked before flying through the ceiling of the lab.

* * *

Bertrand arrived at the roof of the school after receiving a call from Danny, who seemed to be _echoy_. He looked around in his blob figure until he saw a mysterious ghost teenage boy appear with folded arms.

"I've been waiting for you, Bertrand," the ghost boy smirked.

"And who are _you_?" Bertrand asked confused.

"Danny? The one you called?"

"_Danny Fenton?_ My, my, someone didn't _survive_ my beating. I guess you couldn't take it and decided to commit suicide!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, but I like the name. _Danny Phantom._ Works for me."

"_Oh, ha ha!_ That's the worst pun I've heard yet!"

"Whatever, I'm keeping the name," Danny smirked, punching his fist against his hand before flying right up at Bertrand and punching him in the gut and sending him flying to the back of the school.

Bertrand changed into his hulky figure and began to shoot green ecto blasts at Danny, who dodged them swiftly. Danny laughed playfully, flying in a hoop as he dodged the blasts. He shot passed Bertrand before kicking him from behind and shooting an ecto blast of his own. Bertrand landed on his hands, performing a back flip on the roof before being hit by an ecto wave; losing his balance and sending him landing on the brick wall of the school.

The hulk ghost found ecto blood on his mouth before glaring angrily and finding Danny having a hold of Bertran's choke-hold. A deadly smirk appeared on his lips, which sent fear through the hulk ghost's spine. Bertrand stared at this kid in fear, then glared.

"Are you _afraid_ of me or am I seeing things?" Danny asked threateningly before throwing smashing Bertrand against the wall, then grabbing him by his legs and slamming his head against the wall over and over again. "If this is how you fight, you're seriously lame on your fighting skills. Let me show you how it's done."

Danny threw Bertrand in the air, then shot a huge green blast at him, saying, "like this!" The blast threw Bertrand farther before a green ice ball hit him against his body, making him cough green blood from his mouth. "And that!" Then, two legs kicked him from above and sent him falling straight into the ground. "AND THAT!"

Bertrand got himself up, finding himself dizzy and weak. He didn't expect Danny to grow this strong, but he did. He was grabbed by a headlock as chills of fear ran down the councilor's spine. He shook in fear as he turned his eyes at Danny's evil grin. An evil chuckle escaped from Danny's lips as his whole world began to turn green and a scream was released from Bertrand's mouth.

_"The realm of the dead has been unlocked."_

* * *

The students were talking when the next day came at Casper High. Mr. Bertrand had mysteriously _disappeared_ without a trace and there was _green paint_ on several parts of the school's roof and outer brick walls. The cleaning crew arrived to clean it up, but how it got there was beyond anyone's imagination. The missing councilor rumor began to spread as different stories came about of how and what happened.

Sam woke up and found Danny safe in his room and asleep from all the hard work he made on the portal. Sam concluded that Danny was okay and was extremely relieved about this news. Though, she still wasn't sure what happened to Bertrand, especially after what Danny told her about what happened with the guy, Dash, and Kwan. It was a complete mystery.

As the duo were walking down the hallway, Dash called out, "Hey!"

Danny looked at Sam and gave her a nod before she walked on her way to her Homeroom and walked to Dash. Danny asked, "yes?"

"How're the wounds treating ya?"

"They're okay. Yours?"

"Good. Listen... I never got the chance to thank ya for what happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry that whole thing-"

"It wasn't your fault, I know you wouldn't wish that on me _now_."

"I _never_ wanted that _ever_!"

"Yeah, but... never mind. Listen... I know I've done a ton of things that... were _bad_, but..." Dash said, letting out a sigh. "How about we _start over_? We can hang out! This time, I won't give ya such a hard time. We'll be like... pals... or whatever." He scrunched his lips after saying the word _'pals.'_

_"You mean it?"_ Danny asked, almost speechless.

"Yes!" Dash replied, seemingly like he was holding in something.

Danny couldn't _believe_ it! He was actually going to have his first _real_ guy friend for the first time in his life! Sure, it wasn't the perfect choice, but if it was someone like Dash, he could protect Danny from other bullies. This could be a huge advantage and who knows? Maybe there was more to Dash, like Danny assumed in the past. He showed a huge smile and nodded.

"Of course!" Danny replied.

"Gr- Sure..._ I'm late for class!_" Dash said, reddened cheeks from the embarrassing speech he made, and made a huge dash as his shoe flew right off his foot, while he ran to his Homeroom.

Danny quickly picked up Dash's shoe and yelled, "You dropped your shoe!"


	2. The Super Star

**Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of this. I'll get you guys familiar with the characters and story with this one. Review please!**

Danny had never been happy to finally have a guy friend for once. Now that he and Dash were friends, Danny's bullying problems were very minimum. Kwan still kinda picked on Danny from time to time, but it wasn't as bad and Dash would tell him to stop at times. Dash and Danny often sat at the same lunch table across from each other: Kwan sitting next to Dash and Sam sitting next to Danny. A good amount of students, at this point, knew Danny and Dash were friends now.

Danny was on his cell phone, which was an iPhone, checking out a few videos off of YouTube. Dash was still eating his lunch, while Danny had already finished his. He was naturally a fast eater and the first one to finish his tray. Often, after finishing, Danny would play around on his iPhone.

"What cha checking out?" Dash asked.

"Not porn if that's what you're asking," Danny replied plainly.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

Danny looked up with a glare on his face, saying, "you stole my computer just so you could look up your collection of naked pictures of Lady Gaga."

"It wasn't Lady Gaga and I said I was sorry!"

"You're lucky my parents didn't check my history or they'd have a cow. In fact, you're lucky my sister didn't know or she would _never_ leave me alone!"

"Oh co'mon, like you wouldn't-"

"If I was going to pervert, I would be pulling off what _he_ does," Danny glared, pointing his eyes at Tucker, who was flirting with a group of girls at a table behind Dash's table.

"Hello ladies, would you mind if the Tucker sits next to you?" Tucker asked in a flirtatious manner.

"Dream on, loser!" Star, who was Paulina's best friend and the shy one of the group, before she humphed and stuck her nose up.

"Well, _you_ sure aren't being fair," Dash glared.

"You _weren't_ either when you decided to _pervert_ my computer," Danny said, still messing with his iPhone.

"That sounds so wrong, Danny," Sam smirked as Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're sure not the normal type, most girls usually gross out over my stuff," Dash said.

"I've heard worse," Sam said plainly, looking over Danny's shoulder. She smiled. "Could you send that to my Playlist?"

"I'll send it to you through your PM."

"Thanks."

Dash felt his phone vibrating. He retrieved it from his pocket and checked the text in the message. A huge smile flashed on his face before announcing, "there's a celebrity coming to our school!"

"Seriously!?" Kwan asked excitedly as Danny's eyes peeked up, feeling slightly nervous.

"Yep! Hey Danny, we should check it out!" Dash said with a flashing smile and lit up eyes filled with stars.

"Uh Dash, I'd rather-" Danny said as Dash jumped off his bench and dragged his friend by the hood of his hoody, dragging him along. "Dash, let ga-ga-_ga-ga..._" Sam watched as Danny was being dragged out of the cafeteria with Kwan following Dash.

"How did they just instantly turn from Danny running away from Dash to Dash dragging Danny?" Sam questioned with cocked eyebrows.

Suddenly, Paulina, Star, and Valerie sat in the places of the boys, much to Sam's annoyance and anger, before Paulina said, "shut it! We're only sitting here to get that loser to stop bothering us!" She glared at Tucker, who saw Sam, and then slowly ducked and ran away.

_"I hate all of you,"_ Sam muttered.

"Suck it up, Chica... I mean _Sam_," Paulina snapped, showing a slight blush on her face. Sam found this slightly odd before shaking her head.

_"Whatever."_

* * *

Dash ran outside to the parking lot, where Kwan said the celebrity was located. There was a huge van with a huge picture of the pop singer Ember Mclane. She had flaming blue hair and came out as one of those punk rockers, but sang pop. Dash's eyes were filled with glitter and sparkle when he saw the van, wanting to meet this celebrity.

"I wonder why Ember is coming to our school or why a celebrity would be _interested_ in doing so?" Danny pondered, looking at the van.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she has a reason. How about you take a good look?" Dash offered.

"What? Dash, I'm not going to-" Danny declared before Dash took him by the back of the shirt and stuck his face on the window of the van. Danny felt very annoyed, muffling, _"this is so embarrassing."_

"Do you see anything?

_"No. I think it's a tinted window. Now, will you _please_ get me down?"_ Danny asked, his voice muffling before Dash put him down. "Thanks."

"It's too bad we can't see the star."

"We should get going, before we're caught here and reported for skipping."

"You know how to spoil everything, don't cha?"

"By _spoiled_, you mean avoiding detention? Then yes," Danny said sarcastically as he and Dash returned to the school.

After Dash and Danny returned back to the school inside the cafeteria, along with Kwan, the van door opened and Ember stepped out with her backup singers behind her. She smirked, staring at the direction the boys had ran to, mostly Danny. She rubbed her chin, then eyed her cameraman in the van.

"Did you get the kid?" Ember asked.

"Sure did, Miss Mclain. You think he's the one?" Ember's Cameraman asked, giving Ember the picture of Danny's face pressed to the window of the van.

"He is," Ember replied, then opened the front door of the van, giving the picture to the guy. "Here's your man."

"Excellent, he'll be good for my new episode _Human Hunter_ staring undercover ghost Ember Mclain," the mysterious man in the front seat of the van said.

"Okay boss, what's it you want me to do and what is it for me?"

"Listen hot stuff, all you have to do is have the kid meet you somewhere, where _nobody_ can see what you're doing, and beat the kid up. We'll catch it all on film and hopefully the audience in the realm of the dead will love it."

"Easy enough," Ember replied, staring at her fingernails. She put her hand into a fist. "I'll be on it." She turned to one of her backup singers. "You bring the boy to a secluded area and I'll take care of the kid."

"Sure thing, Miss Mclain," One of Ember's backup singers replied before running off inside the school and Ember disappearing in an instant, using her ghostly powers.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ it's her?" Sam asked at lunch after Dash, Danny, and Kwan returned, who was sitting on the table where the other three girls were eating. The other boys sat on the chairs, they dragged in, backwards.

"Yep, Ember Mclain. We saw her picture on the van," Dash said.

"Weird, nobody has talked about it, except you guys. Besides that, where did you get the news from?"

"My mom said she saw the van on her way to see my sister," Dash replied.

"Did you guys see her?"

"Not really, Sam. The window was tinted," Danny replied.

"I think that story is made up!" Star claimed scoffly.

"It is not! We saw it with our own eyes and I'll prove it!" Dash claimed, getting out his camera.

"You brought your camera to school? Dude, you do know you could have that thing taken away. We're lucky to be allowed to _bring_ cell phones," Danny responded with furrowed eyebrows.

_"Nobody's gonna know,"_ Dash thought, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna make a killing photo of her and reveal the truth behind the mask."

_"Good luck with not getting detention,"_ Paulina smirked before her and her friends laughed in response.

"You girls are so annoying!" Dash glared.

"Glad we found something in common," Sam said, sighing.

"I heard that!" Paulina replied, shooting Sam a glare.

"And I don't freakin' care."

The bell ending lunch rang and Sam jumped off from the table onto the floor. Danny got out his book bag and swung it over his back before saying, "I suppose I should wish you luck on finding Ember."

"You know it! I'll even email you the picture," Dash promised as Danny smiled in returned and the boys walked on their way to their next class.

"You owe me payment tomorrow, Fenton!" Kwan told Danny, who turned around with a sleepish look.

"Sure," Danny replied.

Danny nor his friends have heard about Ember or a celebrity at Casper High after lunch. Time had passed and school was ending at this point. Dash became anxious to find Ember and meet her in person. Dash came to Danny, who was on his way to unlock his motor scooter from the chain around it. He turned to his friend, who was behind him.

"Have you heard about Ember yet?" Dash asked.

"Not that I know of," Danny replied.

"Then, let's go find her!"

"I don't know. Maybe it really _isn't_ her. I mean we haven't heard anything about her and, if she really was here, we would've heard."

"_Not you too!_ Fine, _I'll_ go search on my own!" Dash said, then took off before Danny sighed, hands in his pockets.

"Was it something I said?"

"Hey!" A random guy called as Danny turned his head with a questionable look.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you were looking for the celebrity Ember Mclain?"

"Is she really here?"

"Yep. I'm kinda close friends with her. I can show ya where she is."

"Really? That'd be neat!" Danny replied with flashing eyes.

"Cool! Follow me!" The guy said as Danny followed him, not knowing what trap he was being led to.

Ember waited behind the gym, since it was after school and nobody was here during the time. She sighed, waiting patiently for her backup singer to arrive with Danny. She wanted to get this episode to be over with, so she could continue on her music career in the human world. She was one of the few, who lived in the human world as a ghost, so she wanted this to be good and worth her money. She knew _exactly_ what to give to this kid.

Ember's backup singer appeared with Danny behind him, who was both nervous and excited at the same time. When Danny saw Ember, his jaw dropped as soon as her eyes began to glow and her body levitated high in the air, telling Danny that Ember was a ghost.

"Hey buttercup. Glad to see you made it to my special appearance of the show _Human Hunter_," Ember smirked as she turned the knob of her guitar and played it, the sound waves of the guitar pushing Danny across the ground.

"Wh-What are you!?" Danny asked, another stupid question on his list.

Ember picked Danny up by his collar and replied, "I'll give you a hint, dipstick!" Then punched Danny across the stomach, throwing him against the wall. Danny coughed up some blood from his mouth. "I'm a ghost from a world far beyond yours. Normally, we would live in the world of the dead, but I was one of the lucky ones. Didn't want to ruin my career. Too bad really, because I loved my old brown hair. Oh well, guess you gotta break a few strings and speaking of strings." Ember hit Danny with her guitar and more blood coughed from his mouth as his head hit against the wall, then he fell right on the ground.

"Nice hit, Miss Mclain," the mysterious man said, revealing himself as a ghost as well with a cap worn backwards, a loose t-shirt, and jeans. He had green ugly skin with a deadly smirk across his face. He apparently was the director of what he was filming.

"I expect full payment on him."

"Oh, don't worry, you _will_ get it."

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice cried out, who was non other than Dash. He saw Danny lying on the ground beaten up, then glared at the ghost man, whom Ember was working for; grabbing him by the collar. "What's the big idea?"

"This is a game show called _Human Hunter_. One of the few ghosts of the realm of the dead are chosen to beat up a human for pure fun. I was one of the lucky ones and your friend here was one of the _unlucky ones_," Ember smirked evilly, the flames of her hair growing taller.

"This was for a game show? Here I thought you were awesome!" Dash snapped at Ember before running to Danny, sitting him up before he opened his eyes. "You okay?"

_"I think so. I'm sorry Ember wasn't as amazing as-" _Danny said hoarsely in pain.

"Don't. You were tricked and there's no sense in blaming yourself for _that_."

"Cut! We don't need to capture any of this teenage drama. I've got what I need to make this kid the victim of our show," the ghost director smirked confidently as Dash got up on his feet and glared deeply at the ghost.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this," Dash promised in a dark and angry tone. He ran to the ghost director to punch him before finding his fist fazing through the director and him landing on his front.

"Nice try, but now it's Ember's turn."

"Here's a song just for you, blondie," Ember smirked, then played her guitar and the sound waves hit Dash from behind and he hit against the fence. Then, Ember took the jock, punched him across the face, then kicked him to the ground. "So sad. That wasn't even a challenge."

"Got that?" The director asked the ghost cameraman.

"Yep!" The ghost cameraman replied.

"Good. That was an excellent show, Ember."

"Don't mention it!" Ember bragged, before throwing Dash against the brick wall right next to Danny, who was barely looking up. "I'll be seeing you dipsticks on TV." Ember and the other men flew from the ground, leaving the school grounds.

Danny watched Ember leave with an unforgiving glare in his eyes as they began turning green. He then got up on his feet and a ring appeared around his waist, splitting in half and separating from each other, and then transforming Danny into his ghost alter ego _Danny Phantom_. He looked back at Dash and his eyes soften.

"I will avenge you, Dash," Danny promised before flying off into the air and leaving Dash unconscious.

As Ember continued to fly, along with the other ghost men, a green blast was shot on the camera held by the cameraman. They all gasped, staring at the one, who delivered the green blast. Danny floated in midair with his hand glowing green. He glared in pure unforgiving anger.

"What was that for? Who do you think you are?" The director asked in rage.

"You shouldn't have done that to my friend. It's _my_ turn to put on a show," Danny smirked psychotically.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Ember asked, almost flirtatiously.

"Danny Phantom. All you need to know about me is that I'm here to avenge my friend."

"You mean the two dipsticks down there? Why should they mean _anything_ to you? They're just weak and pathetic humans!"

"They're more than that and you, among all people, should know that!" Danny glared before skyrocketing toward Ember and upper cutting her before kicking her across the stomach. She fell right through the roof of a business building. She then, shot right for Danny, swinging her guitar across Danny before he grabbed it and they both fought over it. Danny eventually swung it, with Ember still holding it, and tossed her at the other ghost men like a bowling ball. Ember's body hit the ghost men and they all crashed into a Flower Store.

The workers screamed as soon as they saw the ghosts and called the police about this. Danny landed on his feet, in front of Ember and the other men, and shoot a huge green ecto blast sending them all pain down their spine. They were so weak, they could hardly move a muscle. Ember wiped the green goo from her lip before being picked up by the back of her shirt and her back was slammed against the wall, facing Danny's sickly smirk.

_"You know what happened to the last person, who hurt my friends?"_ Danny asked in a dark tone. Ember glared at him, despite the chill being sent across her spine. _"I'll show ya."_ He took his hand and fazed it through Ember's body, green goo leaking from her body as her eyes bulged open and turned green. Green beams of light shown out of her mouth and eyes as the ghost woman screamed bloody murder. _"The realm of the dead has been unlocked."_ As Ember screamed bloody murder, the police arrived and pointed their guns at Danny Phantom.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" The policeman with the megaphone ordered before Ember's spirited body slowly began disappearing into thin air until there was nothing left, but the green goo on Danny Phantom's hand he stuck inside Ember. The policemen's jaws dropped as Danny Phantom turned his head and faced the officers. _"Pu-Pu-Put your hands up in the air!"_

Danny put his hands up, then said, _"as you wish."_ Just then, ice shot from his hands and froze all the police officers before a dark chuckle exited from his nose. He faced the ghost director Ember was working for. "This is a warning! If I see you messing with my friends or _anybody_, I will do to you what I did to your girlfriend, understood!?" The ghost director nodded his head fearfully as Danny smirked. "Good."

Danny flew in the air, leaving the ghost director unharmed. He landed at the school ground where Dash was located, about to wake up. Danny felt dizzy and fell on his hands and knees, panting before the same ring appeared in the middle of his body, transforming him back into Danny Fenton. Sweat poured from his face and his eyes blinked.

_"What happened?"_ Danny asked himself fearfully, then noticing some green smudge on his finger. _"Wha..."_

"Hey, need some help?" Dash asked, lifting himself up. Danny quickly helped Dash up on his feet. "How'd you get over there?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go home."


	3. Tickets for Thirteen

**Hello everyone! It took me a while, but I've finally come up with a storyline for chapter 3. Yes, I have been trying to figure out how to pull this one off and I think I've finally found the story and yada yada yada. Review please!**

Danny waited at the bus stop with two other students of Casper High. He yawned, then rubbed his eyes before clutching onto the sleeves of his hoody. Usually, he'd roll up his sleeves, but it was very early in the morning and those were usually the _cooler_ times. There was some light from the sun rising, showing the colorful clouds of morning. He knew it wouldn't be long until it would be pitch black dark when he waited for the bus, since winter was always a nightmare.

He couldn't help, but notice a certain person joining in to get to the bus.

"You have your own car, why aren't you driving yourself to school, Jazz?" Danny asked curiously.

"Looking out for you and... I ran out of gas," Jazz admitted.

"Dad used it for the Fenton Fuel Engine again didn't he?"

"You guessed it."

"As for _looking out for me_, thanks, but my bullying problems don't take place in... you're worried Dash is going to back stab me aren't ya?"

"Danny, I know I've always said that you should go on and make new friends, but forgive me for not trusting Dash. He's been making your life hard since the day you were potty trained. Couldn't you have been friends with someone else?"

"Yes, but I can't just say_ 'no,'_ Jazz. Besides, you don't _know_ Dash. He's a cool guy once you get to know him."

"I guess, but I still don't trust him and maybe I should've been there for you more."

"Jazz please. You always say that you're trying to protect me, yet when I was downstairs working on the portal, you say Mom and Dad are _putting bad thoughts in my head_. Just cool it. You don't see Sam going Black Widow on Dash."

The bus arrived and the doors opened. Danny entered inside, which was very crowded, so crowded that there was hardly a place to sit. There were several seats with three people sitting on the same seat. Danny searched for Dash, but couldn't find him, figuring he must be home sick or something. He walked down the narrow walkway with three people behind him.

There was a seat where Tucker Foley sat on his own usually, since he was the first to be picked up. Danny decided to take the seat, especially since nobody else will. He sat next to Tucker as everyone else took their seats and the bus continued on its way to school. Tucker was messing with his PDA as Danny leaned his head back against the seat, yawning again. Tucker flinched by the sound of yawning, then noticed Danny and rose two eyebrows.

"Sorry... I sometimes don't pay attention when I'm on my PDA," Tucker apologized.

"It's fine, man. Did Dash ever arrive?" Danny asked.

"No. He never takes the bus on Thursdays."

Danny made a facepalm, saying, "_that's right!_ I forgot!"

"Yeah... hey um... I know this seems kinda... odd, but is Sam still mad at me for... _vomiting_ in her school lunch box? I swear I never meant to do it. I ate raw meat and-"

"She's cool. Sam has a bit of a temper, but after she cuts off some steam, she's okay. She kinda feels bad for scaring you away like that. She was bad with self control during Elementary School."

"Oh _really_? Okay, then let's start over. The name's Tucker Foley!" Tucker introduced, putting his hand forward.

"Danny Fenton, nice to meet you," Danny replied, shaking his friend's hand.

Suddenly, the bus stopped quickly, making a screeching sound, which knocked Danny off his seat, then slid him to the very back of the bus. Danny moaned in complaint, rubbing his head that bumped into something hard, before lifting himself up with the seat on the right. Just then...

"Hey!" A voice called out, Danny turned to find the new student in school Johnny Thirteen; weird name. He was like the bad boy of the school and a ladies magnet. He glared at Danny. "You scratched my boots!" Danny could see there was a scratch on the combat boots the blond boy was wearing.

"S-Sorry about that. I kinda fell."

"Whatever. I'll tell you what. I'm having a concert tonight at the bar and, if you can sell these tickets, we'll call it even," Johnny bargained with Danny, giving out ten tickets. He heard about Johnny's concerts and that _awful_ singing voice. It was one of Johnny's ways of getting a quick buck. People have tried to beat the crud out of him, but Johnny could take down a whole gang of jocks.

"Um... I don't _know_. I'm not exactly a _salesman_ type of guy," Danny replied as Johnny gave the kid a deep glare.

"Do it _or else_," Johnny threatened, taking his fist and cracking his knuckles. "And those tickets better be gone by the end of the day."

_"Okay, okay, I got it,"_ Danny said, grabbing the tickets before moving back to his seat.

It wasn't long before Danny got off the bus with the rest of the students. As he stepped off the bus, Johnny was stopped by Tucker.

"What do _you_ want?" Johnny asked threateningly at Tucker, who gave him a glare.

* * *

Danny walked inside the school building, feeling very uneasy as he entered his Homeroom class. He sighed before hearing Dash, who was sitting in his desk, greet, "hey Danny!"

"Oh, morning Dash," Danny greeted, sitting next to his friend.

"Ever since that incident yesterday, I've been thinking; since there is no celebrity here, I shall be the school's number 1 celebrity!"

_"Yep, that will _certainly _work out well,"_ Kwan smirked sarcastically before Dash grabbed him by the collar, their faces almost touching.

"It will! YOU'LL SEE!"

Dash then noticed Danny was very quiet, which was not like him. He was staring at his hands, which were playing around with a pencil. Dash took Danny by the shoulders with the most serious expression on his face.

"Okay Danny, what's the matter? Is there something bothering you? Because you know I can take care of it," Dash asked.

"I'm fine Dash, you don't have to get into my face for me to talk," Danny assured before chuckling a little.

"Okay, just checking, buddy," Dash replied with a smile and a wink before giving Danny a light punch on his shoulder, which made him laugh. He was glad there was someone around to cheer him up. He'd normally tell Dash about his confrontation with Johnny Thirteen, but knew if he did, there would be a huge fight and Dash might get hurt. Dash already faced enough drama at home as it was. Danny didn't know what to do.

_"AH!"_ Danny heard Sam scream, then seeing Dash on the ground with his science project piece, which was a long stick, lifting up Sam's skirt to where Dash could see what was under it.

_"Wow,"_ Dash responded with a lustful smile before Sam turned and punched him right across the face. Danny couldn't help, but chuckle at this scene.

_"Nice,"_ Danny smirked.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

_"Sure it was."_

"Danny, shut up!"

"If you say so."

"You can get your _treats_ from the Playboy issue!" Sam snapped as Danny and Kwan burst out laughing. She glared deeply at the both of them. _"Boys."_

At the end of school, Danny began remembering his deal with Johnny Thirteen. Nerves began popping and he didn't know how he was going to be able to sell his tickets. He was scared silly and had to find someone, who would be _willing_ to listen to Johnny's voice. Danny noticed Tucker at the end of the hall. _'Maybe I can sell these to him,'_ Danny thought, but then felt it would be unfair, since Tucker had never been mean to him once._ 'What should I do?'_ Danny asked himself.

"Hi," Danny greeted Tucker, who turned his eyes and faced him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of your dilemma," Tucker apologized.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Johnny Thirteen. I saw what happened and I tried talking to him, but... he got _me_ involved as well," Tucker confessed, showing the five tickets in his hand.

"You took up for me?"

"Well... yeah. You're a nice guy, Danny. You're the kind that is nice to everyone and willing to give them a second chance, even if he doesn't deserve it. I wouldn't do the things you do, dude," Tucker said, which struck Danny in the gut. _Tucker was right!_

"I feel bad for getting you involved. How about I sell the tickets for you?"

Tucker looked at Danny dumbfounded, saying, "no... you really don't-"

"I _want_ to! You shouldn't have to go to that concert, if you don't want to. Let me handle these," Danny persuaded Tucker as he took the tickets from his hand.

"Thanks dude. Good luck," Tucker replied before running down the steps outside of the school with Danny smiling in response, then let out a sigh.

_"At least only _one of us_ is going to have a bad day,"_ Danny muttered.

Danny began thinking that maybe he didn't _have_ to go to the concert. After all, it was _his choice_ whether to go or not. Then again, if he didn't, Johnny was going to give him a beating of a lifetime. Danny decided it was better for him to listen to that awful music Johnny sang than for him to be beaten to a pulp; not to mention, if Danny did get beaten, Dash would get involved and beaten himself too, so this was definitely a better choice.

Danny entered into the bar Johnny mentioned at the exact address shown on the tickets. Johnny was on stage, glaring intensely at the kid, who shook in fear.

"What the heck, you didn't sell a _single_ ticket!?" Johnny snapped angrily, grabbing Danny by the collar.

"I-I was busy. I decided to stay and listen to you sing," Danny responded in fear.

"Dang right you will! In fact, you will use these to listen," Johnny smirked, giving Danny some earphones, which were connected to the stereo inside the bar. The bar was empty, since Johnny paid for a private party. Danny put on the earphones as Johnny turned up the stereo to maximum volume.

Johnny began singing, more like _screaming_, into the microphone. His voice was so loud, it was ringing in Danny's ears, making him wondering if his ears were bleeding. Danny hoped his ears weren't bleeding. The least thing he wanted was to go deaf. Danny couldn't take any of the horrible loud singing before it finally was over.

"Now, to introduce our special guest," Johnny smirked, then moving the curtain to reveal Tucker on the ground beaten up, his glasses cracked.

"Tucker!" Danny cried out, snatching the earphones off of his head and running to Tucker's side. He realized that by trying to make things better he only made things worse.

"That was a pretty smart move for you to steal Foley's tickets!" Johnny smirked, Danny ignoring the comment.

"Tucker, are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly as Tucker moaned, looking at him. "I'm so sorry about this."

_"No... don't be... you were only trying to help me,"_ Tucker assured Danny, showing a sleepish smile. _"Sorry for making things worse, man."_

Danny laid Tucker down, then showed an unforgivable glare, growling, _"how dare you make him suffer like this."_

"What's wrong? Are you wanting to fight me? Bring it on little man!" Johnny mocked as Danny looked back straight at him with glowing green eyes, which made his opponent flinch. "Whoa, what's with the eyes?"

"Just thought I'd teach you a lesson," Danny smirked psychotically before transforming into Danny Phantom. Tucker had already passed out at this point from the pain and hurt from the beatings of Johnny. "How about it?"

"Who the heck are _you_?" Johnny asked with glaring eyes before Danny flew at him, grabbing him by the collar, and pinning him against the wall hardly.

"I know you're not human. I can sense your ghostly powers through my ice core," Danny smirked, frost smoke exiting from his mouth.

"So, you're a ghost that can transform human huh? _Interesting,_" Johnny smirked, his green eyes glowing before his shadow turned into a monster, which attacked Danny from the front as he slowly flew down on the ground.

Danny was pinned to the ground by Johnny's shadow with a monstrous grin on his face as Danny smirked, "nice pet." He then shot Johnny's shadow with his eyes powers from his eyes, turning the creature into a Popsicle. Danny then kicked Johnny's shadow into the air as it slammed onto the ceiling, breaking, then shooting a powerful ecto blast at the creature, weakening it. "Now, how about a _real_ fight, Johnny?" Danny then flew down at Johnny, punching him in the stomach before kicking him on the chin. This knocked him into a group of chairs.

"You little creep!" Johnny spat, as a dribble of ghost blood was shown under his lip.

"_Creep?_ You have the _audacity_ to threaten me, then bully my friend after standing up for me!? You are nothing, but a coward. Even the jocks will laugh at your pathetic antics," Danny said coldly before sinking his hand into Johnny, who screamed at the top of his lungs, ghost blood leaking from where Danny sunk his hand in. _"The realm of the dead has been unlocked."_ Johnny began slowly disappearing until there was nothing left from him than the green goo in Danny's hand, which was fazed out. Tucker moaned, then woke up to find _Danny Phantom_ standing in front and giving him a hand. Tucker looked up, then at the hand in fear. "Do not fear, your friend is okay and this bully will not harm either of you anymore."

"Th-Thanks," Tucker said, then took Danny's hand and stood up.

"Will you need help?"

"S'okay. I'll go from here. Who are you?"

"Danny Phantom, at least that's what they call me. You take care of yourself," Danny said before flying off through the wall, making Tucker's jaw drop.

_"Holy cow!"_


	4. El Salvador Hostage

**Here's the next one. I've been waiting for this one for a long time. We never really get any time to get some character development with the girls, so now we'll finally get one. I hope you like. Review please!**

Danny sighed while looking at the newspaper with the title reading_ "Mysterious Spirits Haunt Amity Park?"_ He had been hearing about the ghosts appearing in Amity Park. It's never really known when they appear, but _will_ appear, and then _disappear_ without a trace. Danny knew that every ghost in Amity Park disguised themselves as humans to the point where it's always hard to tell if it's a ghost or human.

He turned the page and saw a picture of one particular ghost. He was named Danny Phantom. He held white hair, glowing green eyes, and some sort of dark outfit that made him seem like _royalty_. Danny looked closely at this mysterious person, wondering who this stranger was. According to the newspaper, he seemed like a menace, who often killed other ghosts with one hand. Green liquid was shown in this ghost's hand.

"Hey, what cha reading?" Sam asked, looking at the newspaper. "_Danny Phantom?_ Are you coseplaying?"

"No, I swear that isn't me. I do like his outfit though. They say he kills other ghosts," Danny said casually.

"What's that on his hand?"

"Ghost blood."

"Ew!"

"You're such a girl," Danny teased with a smirk upon his lips.

"I am not!"

"You're reading the newspaper? What are you, my grandpa?" Dash teased.

"It has a section of a naked Megan Fox."

"What?_ No way!_ Where!?" Dash asked, looking at the newspaper, looking at the page. "That's not- wow, that guy looks awesome!" He took the newspaper from Danny, who chuckled.

"Works every time," Danny smirked as Sam chuckled in responded.

"Hey, there's a restaurant at the edge of Amity Park called_ El Salvador_. Seems like a place we can call our official hang out like in the cartoons."

_"Nerd."_

"I heard that! Now, are you gonna come with or not?"

"Fine, I'll give it a try. You want to come, Sam? You might find something _vegetarian_."

"Thanks, but I have to babysit my cousins today," Sam replied, feeling really bored.

"Oh... well, we'll get ya something to go, how about it?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"This is going to be sweet!" Dash responded with the biggest and most exciting smile.

Danny looked at the newspaper and said, "I hope you're not just going there to hit on Latino chicks."

"I am _not_!" Dash denied with blush on his cheeks as Danny gave him a look. _"I'm serious!"_

"Fine. I believe ya."

After school, Danny and Dash entered into a city bus to travel to the western part of Amity Park. That part was usually where the lowest of the low class citizens lived. The houses showed peeled paint, little trees or plants growing in the gutters, cracks on the walls, half of the lawns never being mowed for a month, and the sidewalks being unsafe and uneven. This place was also close to where Dash lived and grew up around. He was okay with it, but never really talked about it, except with Kwan and Danny.

Dash looked at the address of the restaurant _El Salvador_ was to be located, then out the window. He pulled the cord to stop the bus. The city bus came to a stop and Dash and Danny exited from the bus before it left. They both walked down the uneven sidewalk to the area where restaurants and stores were lined along the road. There was a mini mall with a small restaurant in the middle, showing the title_ El Salvado_r. It had lights inside with the sign _"open"_ in red and two tables and chairs on the porch.

"This must be the one. Doesn't seem crowded, so it could be our little hangout," Dash said with a small smile.

"Looks like it," Danny agreed before they both walked across the parking lot and inside the restaurant.

The smell of unique food hit the boys' noses. The walls were painted of dark skinned men with straw hats carrying wood over his back with the rain forest and a small hut in the background. There were tables and chairs lined up and lights shining throughout the whole room that made it seem almost Mexican, but slightly different with the food and environment. There was also Spanish music in the background.

"Holla, welcome to-" a voice that was strongly Latino, with a unique accent neither of the boys have ever heard before, greeted before they both stared in shock to see Paulina in a long royal blue dress with puffed sleeves and a white long lace collar that reached halfway down her sleeves, high heeled shoes, and three beaded necklaces, one being tan, white, and blue. She stared with two widened eyes and blush slowly entering her cheeks in pure shock, feeling speechless.

Dash and Danny just continually stared at Paulina in pure shock. They had never seen her in that outfit before, let alone caught dead in the western area of Amity Park. She was one of the most popular girls in school, snobby and stuck-up most of the time, and rumored to possibly being _rich_. Sam disagreed, because she was rich and she put in her own words_ "I would know, if Paulina was rich."_ Either way, finding Paulina in a small restaurant, wearing a foreign outfit, holding a strong Spanglish Latino accent instead of a _slight_ Latino accent, and found in the western and poorest part of Amity Park was the _last_ to be expected from her.

"Escuincle, show our clientes to their seats," an older Latino woman in a long skirted green dress with puffed sleeves, white laces at the bottom of each layered skirt cut from top to bottom, two long beaded necklaces one being tan and white, and high heeled shoes.

"Yes Mama," Paulina replied, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. It dawned on Danny and Dash that Paulina and her family were foreign immigrants working on a family business. The person Paulina was in school was just a mask.

Paulina showed the boys to a table for four, giving them silverware wrapped in a white napkin. She gave them menus before silently walking away quickly to the girl's restroom. Danny couldn't help, but feel sorry for Paulina. If it were Sam, she wouldn't feel any ounce of empathy, seeing that she was just a _poser_ to make everyone feel like trash when _she_ was the trash. Danny already befriended Dash, so he didn't have any doubt there was more to the story than _that_.

"I think we embarrassed her by coming here," Danny said, feeling a plague of guilt.

"Maybe," Dash replied plainly, looking at the menu. "At least now I know why she's so rude all the time."

"_I guess._ Do like her outfit though."

"Yeah, same here."

Paulina eventually returned from the restroom and gave Danny and Dash a glass of water with a big fake smile on her face from what they can tell. She said, "'af you decidied whot you wont?"

"Not yet," Danny replied, then Paulina leaned down with a huge threatening glare.

_"Liessen, ief you boys tell eferyone aboot seeing me here, I wiell make y'ur lifes a liefing nightmare,"_ Paulina threatened in a whisper.

"We're not going to tell. Right Dash?" Danny promised.

"Sure. Though, what I wanna know is why you're always rude to everyone like _you're_ the better one when you're here?" Dash asked with suspicion. "I, at least, _have_ a reason to be on top. The only _reason_ you have is that you're _the hot stuff_ and participate in drama club."

_"Thot iss no de su negocio,"_ Paulina replied in a harsh whisper tone.

"Huh?"

"Non of y'ur biesness."

_"Whatever!"_

"Paulina, we're not attacking you. We're just wondering why you've been lying to everyone," Danny said, trying to calm Paulina down.

Paulina sighed, trying to control her temper, then replied, "ief eferyone knows I am not true Americano, mi nightmare wiell hoppen agien."

_"Again?"_

"Last school I w's in w's in New Mehico. Eferyone beat me tiell I bled. The' coll me_ 'looser,' 'alien,' 'block g'rl,'_ an' soo oon. I wontied to die. Mi Mama and Papa moved to anoother city to giet oway froom iet oll. M'ybe I om rude, but iet w's thot 'r be beaten agien," Paulina confessed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Were they guys?" Dash asked with furrowed eyebrows as Paulina nodded. _"They're lucky they're not here."_

"We're sorry you went through that. We won't tell anyone, if you don't want us to, and we'll make sure nobody lays a hand on you. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment, even if they are a pain," Danny assured with a slight joke.

"You mean iet?" Paulina asked in surprise and shock.

"Of course! As long as you can tell me what's on the menu that doesn't have a face on it. We promised Sam we'd get something for her," Dash said as Paulina chuckled.

"I con doo thot. It's en la casa!"

_"I _actually _understood that,"_ Dash said. "Like the dress by the way!"

"Gracias!" Paulina replied, waving.

"This is the first time I've ever heard her speak Spanish._ I like it._ Kinda gives her a glow," Danny thought.

"I agree," Dash agreed, then the boys looked at their menus.

Dash and Danny ordered their food and drink. The food was very different from Mexican food they ate before. Some of it seemed similar, but very different. Paulina felt happy and relieved, especially considering this was the first time anyone from her school has seen her in her true colors and accepted her. It felt great and comforting. Maybe she can finally be herself for once.

There was a certain ghost running from a couple of ghost hunters the mayor of Amity Park decided to hire, since the discovery of this _troublemakers_. The ghost was very deadly and needed a place to hide and get something to drink. He entered inside the restaurant as Paulina looked back and found this _customer_ very strange looking. She remembered hearing from her friends about spirits haunting Amity Park, but thought they were just rumors.

"Holla! Wel- _AHmph,_" Paulina greeted before taken by the ghost, her mouth covered, and his glowing green finger pointed to her head.

"Everyone stand down or the girl gets it!" the ghost warned with an accent that sounded like one of those cowboy sheriff's before using that same finger to shoot one of the lights of the small restaurant out. Paulina's mother screamed bloody murder, tears streaming down her face.

_"Please, let go of mi niña!"_ The mother cried aloud.

"Silent you loud mouth woman!" The ghost shouted, pointing his glowing green finger to Paulina's head, then facing everyone in the restaurant, who were Danny, Dash, and the two other groups behind them. "Everyone to the ground face-down!"

Everyone laid themselves on the ground with their faces covered as the ghost got out a white handkerchief and tied it around Paulina's eyes. Paulina was so scared silly, she couldn't scream anymore. The ghost took her and floated to Danny, picking him up by the back of his hoody, as the blood from his veins left his face.

"I want you to give me some booze boy or the girl dies!" The ghost man, whom Danny now saw that he wore a white sheriff-like coat and a white ten gallon hat.

_"Sir, we only serve-"_ A male with short black hair and mustache, seemed to be Paulina's father, before being cut off.

"I said _serve me some booze_. I'm sure you Mexicans have some lying around here somewhere!"

"They're actually-" Danny was about to correct before the white ghost glared at him threateningly._ "Okay-okay, gotcha!"_

"Now, get it now!" The ghost demanded, throwing Danny across the floor as he got up and scrambled through the employees only door.

Paulina wanted to cry at this point, but couldn't. Fear was overtaking her and she knew she was going to die at this moment _or could_. She wasn't sure. She started thinking in her head about the _boy_ who just spoke to Walker. _That voice!_ It was _Danny's_ voice._ Danny was in trouble!_

Danny opened the door with a bottle of vodka that Paulina's family used for cooking or starting up campfires as Paulina shouted, "Danny, correr rápido!"

"Shut up!" The ghost coated ghost shouted before slapping Paulina across the face as she covered her face in fear.

Danny showed a huge glare, his eyes glowing green as he walked to the ghost, changing into Danny Phantom. The ghost was about to pick Paulina back up until he was grabbed by the collar and a bottle of vodka crashed against his head with glass flying everywhere before being punched square across the nose and hitting a bunch of tables and chairs.

"You've gone too far! In fact, you went _too far_ when you threatened to kill an innocent bystander!" Danny shouted angrily as Paulina took off the handkerchief covering her eyes and gasped. _It was the rumored Danny Phantom from the news!_

"And who are _you_ supposed to be?" The white coated ghost asked with glaring eyes.

"I guess you don't read or watch the news. I'm Danny Phantom and you are?"

"Walker. Once was sheriff until I was murdered by my wife. Guess she couldn't take my _punishment_."

_"You're insane."_

"And _you're_ not?"

"I do what I do to protect the people I've come to know and love."

"How sweet and _that_ gives you the right to kill?"

"I don't _kill_! There's a difference between murdering a ghost and transporting them to the land of the dead. You can check for yourself, if you don't believe me. I know _you_ will experience it."

"How interesting. I didn't think any normal ghost could have such power. There must be more to you. Your clothes seem... strange. You wouldn't happen to come from the Pariah royal family, now would you? They're the most powerful ghosts and Emperors in the entire ghost world. Only _they_ were ever known to carry such a power such as yourself."

Danny seemed lost in himself before his eyes were focused on the task at hand again. Walker laughed before Danny shot an ecto blast at him and he was shot out the window, catching on fire. Danny gasped in horror, not expecting this to happen, as Walker screamed in agony.

"That... wasn't suppose... to happen. It never happened with the other ghosts I fought," Danny said in confusion.

"Vudka iss flamable," Paulina explained, getting up from the ground as everyone else got up, Dash looking around for his friend. "Gracias Danny Phantom! You sovied my life!"

"_Huh?_ Your welcome... I have to go," Danny said, then disappeared, running to the walkway in the middle of the Employee's Only door. He changed to Danny Fenton, laying on the floor as if he was knocked cold by the slamming of the door. He looked up, rubbing his head.

_"What happened?"_ Danny questioned.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dash asked in concern, finally finding Danny.

"I think so. Where's Paulina?"

"I'm here, chicos! Thot ghoss boy w's no mieth ot oll! He 'as real an' he safed my life! I wunder ief I'll see hiem agien," Paulina thought, looking at the area where Danny Phantom was last seen.

_"Sounds like someone's got a _crush_!"_ Dash teased with a wide grin.

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"A'r not!"

_"I wonder what happened? I don't remember being hit by that door,"_ Danny wondered to himself, looking at the door as many thoughts entered into his mind.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Dash asked.

"Coming!"


	5. The Fortuneteller

**Next chapter! I'm going to be creative with this a little bit, since it deals with a fortuneteller and non of Danny's enemies are high school age and even Johnny 13 being in High School is a slim chance. Besides, in America, you usually find fortunetellers around famous social places like a famous landmark or something. Like those places where you would find dancers, mimes, jazz players, or something. In other words, finding a fortuneteller at school is probably on the 'not a chance' category, even at school assemblies. Review please!**

Dash and Danny were walking together to the bus stop. Dash rubbed his bruise on his left cheek as Danny eyed this and rose two eyebrows.

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but what happened to your face?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just got in trouble with a couple of guys on my way back from school. I'm sorta proud I was able to beat up four guys," Dash slightly bragged.

"_Four_ guys!?" Danny responded with widened eyes.

"Yeah, though stinks it only lasted for one round."

Danny snorted with a slight smile on his face. He began thinking on how luck Dash was to be able to land one punch. Then again, he was raised at an area where street fighting was common. That was how Dash learned how to street fight.

Suddenly, a huge piece of the electric pole, from above Dash and Danny, fell right in front of them, making them jump in shock. They looked up and saw a worker on the electric pole with a worried and shocked look on his face.

"Are you boys okay?" The worker asked.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M CURSED!" Dash almost screamed.

_'Lucky,'_ Danny thought to himself with sweat pouring down his face before they notice the street bus stopping at the bus stop. "Oh crud!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Dash shouted as him and Danny chased after the bus.

Danny and Dash were able to catch their bus and rid on their way to Uptown Amity Park. It was where Sam grew up at with her parents. Sometimes Danny would hang out with her in this area, especially since she was more familiar with this area than any other area of Amity Park. It was also where many tourists would find most of the excitement. Danny personally loved hanging around Uptown Amity Park more than the other parts. The problem was that this area was also where many expensive restaurants were located.

The boys were dropped off at the edge of Uptown Amity Park where Sam was waiting for them. She sat cross-legged on the bench reading a book called _Dark Poetry_. She put down the book, placing it in her black leather purse, then took up on her feet.

"So, _this_ is what the uptown area looks like," Dash commented, looking around.

"Danny, I know you've been making new friends and wanting to invite them to your favorite areas I showed you as a kid yada yada yada, but did you _have_ to invite HER?" Sam asked harshly, pointing to Paulina, who was standing next to the bench in a pink T-shirt, a white undershirt showing from the bottom, a black skirt with folds, white flat shoes, a hot pink wrist band on each wrist, and a black pocket belt worn sideways. She also wore a gold necklace, with a star that matched her star earrings, and carried her small purse.

"Sam, she's not as bad as you think. Remember when you told me about not judging a book by its cover? Maybe it's time _you_ started following that same rule, Sam. And, just in case you give me the_ 'she's a shallow and manipulative witch'_ excuse, you were kind of a jerk to her too. Let's also not forget what you pulled on Tucker. Do you seriously have _any_ say on what Paulina does?" Danny said as Sam sighed, facepalming.

"Fine, she can come along. But, if she says one insult about me, she's leaving and that's final."

"You cool with that?" Danny asked Paulina.

"Sí," Paulina replied as Sam rose two eyebrows. This was the first time she's ever heard Paulina speak Spanish.

"Okay then, let's go!"

The four friends walked down the sidewalk next to the brick road. It was normal to see the old brick road of Amity Park, since this was a historical landmark. Paulina seemed very interested in this part of Amity Park, almost like she had never been here, except maybe once in a blue moon. She smiled at every bit of the Uptown Amity Park. She looked at Danny with curiosity in her eyes.

"Haf you bien 'ere before?" Paulina asked curiously.

"Sam and I hung around this area from time to time since we were kids," Danny replied.

"Wait, you really _are_ Spanish?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"Of co'rs I do! Whot made you think I w'sn't?" Paulina asked Sam almost offendedly.

"Your accent sounded _way_ too fake at school. It was like you were trying to pull your accent like Hollywood to get some boys to like you."

"G'ess you were wro'g then 'uh?"

"Paulina, you know Sam didn't mean it that way. You've been faking yourself, since you first came here, and Sam is right, you _were_ faking your accent, even if it wasn't for the reason she thought," Danny rebuked as Paulina snorted with her nose held high.

"Why did you fake your accent then, if it wasn't to gain attention from boys?" Sam asked critically.

"Thot iss no de su negocio!"Paulina snapped.

_"Excuse me!?"_

"You knew what that meant?" Danny asked in shock.

"I've taken Spanish Danny, I know what that means!" Sam replied in a harsh tone. "Still think there's more to her?"

"Yes. Just cool it, Sam. I don't want to have to break up the both of you."

_"Whatever."_

"And Paulina, could you _please_ try to control your temper?"

"Fine," Paulina replied, letting out a sigh.

"Say, what's that?" Dash asked, pointing to a stand with a woman with long black hair and mysterious dark eyes with some sort of blue skirt and top that made her seem like she was from Arabia or something.

"A fortuneteller. They have a few of those here. You pay money to have your fortune told. Personally, I prefer a fortune cookie," Sam explained, showing a half smirk.

"Wow, I've never got my fortune told before," Dash said with glitter in his eyes.

"And _I'm_ the dork?" Danny responded with cocked eyebrows before Dash grabbed him by his hoody.

"Let's get our fortunes told!"

Danny grabbed a hold of Sam by her wrist before the two of them were pulled to the back of the line next to the stand; Paulina having to run after them, so she wouldn't get left behind. Sam jerked her wrist from Danny's grasp, rubbing it with her other hand.

"_Don't_ do that again!" Sam snapped.

"Hey, if Dash is going to pull me into stuff, I'm not going down alone," Danny defended.

_"How brave of you,"_ Sam replied sarcastically.

Waiting in line were several people, mostly young women or little kids with parents. The four teens waited in line, Sam looking really bored about this. Dash was slightly embarrassed, because men normally never ask for their fortunes told. It was no wonder Danny mentioned about Dash being a dork. At least there were two other girls with them. He figured that they could always get their fortunes told first.

"I see you will live a very long life," the fortuneteller told a young girl in front of Danny and his friends, who seemed very overweight.

"Yes, I knew it!" The girl replied with gleam.

"That's the thing about women, they'll go gaga over the most annoying and stupid things," Danny smirked.

"Excoos mi!" Paulina glared.

"You know I'm just playing."

"Who's next to witness my _mysterious_ powers," the fortuneteller said in a dark mysterious voice.

"She is! _Ladies first!_" Dash replied randomly, pushing Paulina out in front as she shot a glare at him.

"Sience when doo _you_ decide whot I doo?" Paulina replied in an annoyed tone.

"Because, if he pulled that off with Sam, she'd knock him down to the ground," Danny replied with a sly smile as Dash shot him a glare in return. _"It's true!"_

"I s'poose I c'ud gieve iet a shoot," Paulina shrugged as she payed for her fortune, placed her hand forward, and then the fortuneteller looked at her hand and closed her eyes.

_"Very soon, a mysterious person will reveal himself to you and you will surrender your body and soul,"_ the fortuneteller said darkly as the three other friends showed blinking eyes.

"It's his turn!" Danny said, pushing Dash forward, who almost tripped and fell, before he shot a glare at his friend. He paid for his fortune and...

"Hmmm... you are cursed," the fortuneteller said.

"I know _that_, I got in trouble not too long ago," Dash responded, rolling his eyes.

"Next."

"That's it!?"

"Co'mon Dash," Sam said, grabbing Dash by the back of his jock coat.

"No fair!"

Danny sighed, following his friends, before the fortuneteller asked, "aren't you and your friend going to ask for your fortune?"

"No thank you. We're _kinda_ not interested in this stuff and I know it's not real. Besides, I don't wanna waste my money just to get my fortune told," Danny replied with a shrug.

"You _doubt_ my powers?"

"Well, I've been around this area and I've seen similar tricks like this before. They're basically stuff that could happen at random. Though, the fortune for Paulina was going a bit too far, but it's still no different," Danny replied planly.

_"I see your future, young one. Countless words from heaven will pour down on you. I see calamity and destruction for you."_

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah,_ I'm gonna go now," Danny said before he quickly walked away as the fortuneteller kept her sly smirk.

_'Think what you want to now boy, but you _will_ be a believer. I have to make my money somehow, living in his _human_ world. I suppose it won't hurt to make his _fortune_ come true. I am the fortuneteller after all,'_ the fortuneteller thought to herself before focusing on her other costumers. One of the very things she did was give a fortune and, to those that claim to _not_ believe, she would put calamity on their fortune and make it come true for quick money.

* * *

Danny and his friends continued walking down the sidewalk of Uptown Amity Park. They visited places and different stands. Paulina even bought some new items like makeup, jewelry and stuff. They went to a small clothes store, since Paulina wanted to check it out. Everyone just stood around waiting for Paulina to be done.

"H'y Sam!" Paulina called as Sam just looked at her. "'ow w'uld you lieke to try t'iss coot ootfiet?" She asked in a squeal, showing a sleeveless top with its straps crossing each other at the front with a four arrow gold star that showed a black square in the middle. Sam couldn't believe it, but she actually _liked_ the outfit.

"It... looks okay, I _suppose_," Sam replied, trying to hold her pride. She took the outfit and looked at it, checked the size, and then sighed. "I'll buy it. I've been wanting to find a top to go with the new skirt my grandma bought me anyways."

"You con olsoo try wiering boots wieth heels. They look soo coot! An' ried liepstieck too!" Paulina squealed as Sam sighed, crossing her arms while rolling her eyes.

"Look, just because you suggested the shirt does not mean- yah!" Sam proclaimed before Paulina took her by the wrist and dragged her to the changing room. "Did I _ask_ to be dragged down like a rag doll? NO!"

"Wow, that's a quick friendship development," Dash responded.

"Rather that or Paulina is driving her totally bonkers," Danny thought with a sly smirk up his lips. Him and Dash stood by the changing room to wait for the girls.

"See, you look tootoly hot!" Paulina said.

"I guess... what the heck do you _have_ in that belt?" Sam asked.

"Joost 'ondy stoof a gierl needs."

"Including pepper spray and a pocket knife?"

"Joost in coise a boy tries to 'orass mi."

_"She has pepper spray and a pocket knife in her belt?"_ Danny asked in a whisper, so no one would hear.

_"I suppose it makes sense, after going though what she went though before moving here,"_ Dash replied in a whisper as Danny shrugged in reply.

Sam arrived out of the changing room in her new top and red lipstick on her lips. Danny had to admit that the new makeover didn't look too bad on her. Danny smiled and nodded.

"Not bad. Though, I'm surprised you let Paulina use her lipstick on you," Danny said.

"She said it was never used, so I took it. I'm just surprised the stuff she carries in that belt," Sam explained, raising two eyebrows at Paulina's belt.

"Bedder sofe thien soorry," Paulina shrugged as Danny chuckled in reply.

"Seriously, are you like the female version of Burt Gummer?" Sam asked with two risen eyebrows as Paulina shrugged.

"I don't know, but if she is, I'm totally cool with that," Dash said as Paulina giggled, rolling her eyes in response.

The gang kept walking around Uptown Amity Park until they came across a Library. They all decided to settle down for a while, after walking long distances, meeting a mime, checking out a few stores, listening to some music street players, and checking out a few monuments. Dash and Danny were reading some manga, Sam was reading some dark Gothic novels, and Paulina was reading _Catching Fire_. They all were sitting around in a wooden desk with four chairs reading by the window for a while.

"Diedn't know you read comiecs," Paulina slyly teased.

"They're not _kid_ comics, so you know," Dash told Paulina.

_"Sure."_

"Some of these are very weird. I think I might stick to reading horror and adventure novels," Danny told Dash.

"Oh co'mon, you don't know a good read," Dash said.

"Yeah. I'm starting to think that _I'm_ the normal one here and _you're_ the dork."

"I take offense to that."

"Talk to me when you actually read something interesting that doesn't involve porn or incest," Danny said plainly as Dash stuck out his tongue.

Danny placed the manga back into its section, then walked to the adult novels. He skimmed through the books, not noticing an invisible ghost not too far away. He began feeling freezing cold, seeing frost from his breath. Danny began feeling some sort of panic without any reason whatsoever, staring at a novel titled _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. He slowly began walking backwards, feeling slightly dizzy and sweat pouring from his face.

_"Wha's wrong with me?"_ Danny asked himself, placing his hand on his forehead before seeing the bookshelf toppling straight toward him.

Immediately, Danny changed into Danny Phantom, fazing through the bookshelf, and then grabbed a hold of the ghost that pushed it over. The ghost's eyes widened, not expecting this, as Danny pushed the ghost woman right through the ceiling and onto the roof, throwing her across it.

"What are you trying to do, kill my host!?" Danny asked in anger, then recognizing the ghost. "You're that fortuneteller. _Countless words fall from heaven_ figures you would use some sort of trickery by harming others for your own gain!"

"_Host?_ Who are _you_ supposed to be?" The fortuneteller asked with a sly smirk.

"Danny Phantom. Can you tell me you the heck _you_ are?"

"Desiree. I feel jealous that I can't have a human host to disguise myself, but I suppose not _all of us_ can be that lucky."

"I want you to tell me why you were trying to kill my host?"

"Some of us have to make money somehow."

"So, you try to harm other people just for gain? You sicken me."

"Says to the boy that's stealing the life of an innocent boy."

"That was by accident and I'm actually not _given_ a choice to stay here or not. You, on the other hand, could make money fairly like everyone else around here! As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to _be_ here!" Danny said, shooting a ghost beam at Desiree and knocking her off the Library roof, landing right next to the window where Danny's friends were reading. They gasped at the sight of Desiree as she got up and floated in midair before being attacked by a green beam.

"What was _that_?" Dash asked, freaking out with widened eyes.

"Diedn't we 'ear a bookshielf foll not too loong agoo?" Paulina asked as the two other friends' eyes widened.

_"Oh no,"_ Sam almost whispered as she ran to the direction of the sound.

"I'm gonna follow Sam," Dash said as he ran and followed Sam to where she was going.

Paulina was able to see Danny Phantom fighting against Desiree as a smile slowly appeared across her lips._ It was her savior!_ It seemed that this _fortuneteller_ was probably the cause of the bookshelf falling in the library and almost harming someone and Danny Phantom was protecting that person. Whoever this person Danny Phantom saved was, was now in good hands.

Danny shoved his hand inside Desiree as she screamed bloody murder, disappearing from sight and leaving behind green goo in the ghost boy's hand. He flew right into the Library behind some bookshelves behind Paulina, then changing into Danny Fenton. He was lying on the floor with a _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ novel in his hand. He rubbed his head, then looked behind him and saw the fallen bookshelf was on the opposite side from where he was at.

_'That was weird,'_ Danny thought to himself, wondering if he just lost his mind.

_"Danny, deed you see t'e ghoss boy? He floo righ' poss you!"_ Paulina cried out quietly, since she was in a Library.

"Really? I didn't see anyone. I think I must be losing my mind, because I was over there before ending up here," Danny said, pointing to the direction of the fallen bookshelf.

"T'e ghoss boy mus've seen you w're in donger an' safe you lieke 'e deed mi two doys agoo."

"I guess, but why don't I remember it?" Danny wondered as he got up and spotted green goop on the rug. _"W-What is that?"_

"I thienk iet's ghoss blud," Paulina replied in disgust as Danny jerked away, then leaned against the wall panting and sweating. "Iss someth'ng w'ong?"

_"N-Nothing,"_ Danny replied quietly. _'What's happening to me?'_

"Danny, there you are! We were worried about- what's that on the floor?" Sam asked, eyes widened, as she stared at the green goo on the floor.

"You _don't_ wanna know. L-Let's just return the books and get something to eat. I'm hungry," Danny said.

"Same here!" Dash agreed as they all walked away from the area.

Paulina stared at the green goo, then back at Danny with a very worried expression. Danny was knocked out when Danny Phantom arrived and he was knocked out the second time now, when the ghost boy arrived again. Their names were also very similar: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. _Could it be? Was it _possible_?_ No, why would Danny lie about something like that and he seemed to be really freaked out about the ghost blood. If Danny knew about what happened, he wouldn't have been as freaked out.

Danny placed the novel he was going to read back into the books return ben as Paulina read the title: _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Paulina remembered reading it in middle school when she was still learning English. It was an old famous novel written by a Scottish writer Robert Louis Stevenson; about a gentleman with an evil and sinister dark personality that lived inside him. Though, they were two different people, they were both two heads on the same coin. Paulina began imagining a transformation from Danny Fenton to her savior Danny Phantom just like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked, looking back.

"Bien," Paulina replied happily as Danny nodded, paying attention to his friends again and not noticing Paulina's eyebrows risen and her mouth slightly gaped.


	6. Spirit Club

**Hey guys! As you know, during the last few chapters, Paulina is also playing Tea's character. It goes back and forth with her and Sam. You could say they're both different versions of Tea. Now, whether Paulina will be paired up with Danny Phantom or not will be a mystery for you guys. I know you guys were wanting to know about that lol. Though, I am thinking of pairing Danny Phantom off with someone, though it's being thought of right now. I'm not really sure at this point. Review please!**

Paulina was with Star and Valerie around the end of school. Paulina had already packed her supplies in her backpack and was now with her friends. They were talking about things that happened this morning and during school, including the new episode of _Once Upon a Time_. Star packed her bag, then swung it over her back, while talking with her friends.

"So, doing anything today? I've got nothing to do," Valerie said.

"Me neither, what about you, Paulina?" Star asked.

_"No- oh wait, I promised Danny to participate in Spirit Club today,"_ Paulina said with disappointment on her face.

"Fenton? Why? You lost a bet?" Star teased, not taking her friend seriously.

_"Unfortunately _yes_. Long story short, we made a bet that the one with the lowest grade in Algebra has to participate in whatever activity the winner says for the week."_

_"You're kidding, right?"_ Valerie asked with a grim look on her face. "You actually made a bet with Fenton, of all people. Why? You have a crush on him or something?"

_"Yes, because every guy I hang with has to be the one I'm in love with,"_ Paulina replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. _"Besides, I make bets with Dash too. It's kinda like a game to them and I kinda got involved. It's fun when I do win, though."_

"Wow, you're really weird. I suppose, if you want to, we can join along. Might as well not face the pain alone," Star smirked.

_"Thanks. You're the best,"_ Paulina thanked with a cheerful smile before the girls packed up their stuff and left down the hallway to the room where the Spirit Club was held.

Danny and Dash sat on the row at the very end, next to the window, in the middle. Danny sat at the front and Dash sat right behind Danny. Paulina sat in one of the desks on the next row next to both Danny and Dash. Star sat behind Paulina and Valerie sat next to Paulina on the next row. Danny was throwing one kernel of popcorn for Dash to catch with his mouth.

_"What are you two doing?"_ Paulina asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing," Dash smirked.

"Wanna try?" Danny offered, holding up a kernel.

"Sure she does! She's a _huge_ pushover," Star teased as Paulina rolled her eyes.

_"You're so annoying,"_ Paulina said grimly.

"Catch," Danny said, throwing the kernel at Paulina's direction. Paulina tried to catch it with her mouth, but the kernel landed on the floor behind her as the girls laughed in response. "Almost got it."

"Hi!" Sam called out to get everyone's attention. She was also in charge of the Spirit Club. "We still need to decide on a theme for our float for the Spirit Day Parade! Anyone got any ideas?"

There was a roomful of classmates, some of them with nowhere to sit and having to sit on desks or stand up. Half of them began raising their hands. Sam pointed to a short classmate with black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red shirt with jeans.

"How about a Haunted Mansion theme?" The guy asked.

"This isn't Halloween, moron," another kid replied, rolling his eyes, as several other people chuckled in response.

"What about you?" Sam asked, pointing to a guy with slightly dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a brown jacket and khaki pants.

"What about The Walking Dead theme?" the dark brown-haired guy suggested.

"Forest Green High School is already using that theme," a girl said on the right of the guy.

"I have an idea!" Dash announced aloud, as Danny placed his hand on his forehead, knowing this was going to be something bizarrely crazy. "Hear me out! We will have a Playboy Bunny Beauty Contest. Each student gets to choose one girl and a bunny-"

"Get lost, pervert!" Star shouted, kicking Dash's leg as he fell into the seat of his desk.

"_Ow!_ Geez, can't you take a joke?" Dash complained.

"That's what you get for being a moron," Danny smirked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! We can have a Wrestling Tournament theme!" A jock suggested, who held strawberry blond hair.

"A coseplaying contest!" A kid with messy black hair and jean shorts suggested, waving his hand.

"Slow down everyone!" Sam said, writing the suggestions on the white board with a black marker.

"A computer tech theme!" Tucker suggested aloud as everyone stared at him in silence. Tucker blushed slightly red, then rubbed the back of his neck._ "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."_

"I'll write it down," Sam winked, writing down Tucker's idea. Tucker was beginning to become less afraid of Sam at this point, now knowing that she had forgiven him for vomiting in her lunchbox in second grade.

"I think that's everyone!" Dash said, leaning against his seat.

"Who hasn't given a suggestion yet?" Sam asked the class, then faced Danny. "Got anything, Danny?"

"Well... kinda. This city is starting to pick up rumors of ghosts appearing. It can be a ghost themed," Danny suggested as everyone talked amongst each other, liking the idea.

"I like that one!" One kid shouted.

"Same here!" Another kid agreed as everyone else began thinking on the same level.

"I like that idea! Let's do a ghost theme for our school float!" Sam announced as everyone cheered aloud, Danny and Dash giving each other a high five.

Everyone was given a schedule of where to meet for the next meeting to prepare the float and who was in charge of bringing what. Paulina and her friends surprisingly got heavily involved in this and began to like it. All the members made ghost costumes, covered the float with green and black cover paper, decorated the props and chairs, etc. Dash, Danny, and a few other guys were in charge of working with the float, while most of the girls were in charge of decorating. For the most part, this was alot of fun.

Danny and Dash worked together in creating a decorated portal that looked like a toyish replica of the ghost portal Danny made. He wanted to give out something ghost related that he knew about. It dawned on him that he never told Dash about the ghost portal he made in the Fenton Lab. Dash had only been on the first and second floor of Fenton Works, not the basement. Danny was afraid that Dash would think he was mentally insane for believing in the supernatural. He did take a photo of his portal and showed it to Dash, who assumed he googled it, since it was printed on paper.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Dash said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"'ey Danny!" Paulina cried out in her normal accent, knowing she wasn't heard in public as Danny looked below him and saw a costume in her hands. Danny jumped off the float and stared at the costume for a second before looking at Paulina. "I w's wond'ring ief you mind wiearing thies?"

"What is it?" Danny asked curiously, holding up the costume.

"Thier's a ghoos' boy on the n'ws 'nd I th'nk you be purfiect as h'm."

Danny examined the costume, remembering the news about the mysterious ghost boy in Amity Park that's been causing trouble. For some reason, this _ghost boy_ always gave him the chills. Paulina claimed to have seen someone like him two times with the same features and outfit. It always seemed that the ghost boy would appear in the same places Danny would be whenever he blacked out. He never told his friends about his blackouts due to not wanting to worry them.

"Sure, I'll give it a go," Danny said, taking the outfit.

"I gieve you the white h'ir wiig," Paulina said with a perky smile, which made Danny chuckle.

"Sure thing," Danny replied, then climbed back up on the float to work on the prop portal.

"Whot ies thot thi'g unywoys?"

"It's a ghost portal... or a prop version of it anyways. I thought it'd make the float seem cool."

"Looks lieke soom'thieng moid by a mod soyentist," Paulina teased as Danny slightly blushed.

"Yeah, _something_ like that."

"Nice boys!" Sam complimented as Danny and Dash gave her a thumbs up. She turned to Paulina and rose two eyebrows. "What's that?"

"A coostume foor Danny. Jus' thooght he looks moore lieke the mistierious ghoos' boy on the n'ws," Paulina replied.

"You mean the wanted criminal? Paulina, don't you think that's a little... too much?" Sam asked.

"No."

Sam sighed, then replied, "fine. If Danny's okay with it, do whatever."

_"BEWARE!"_ Everyone heard an echoy voice as everyone turned and gasped at the floating midget figure in the air. _"FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU SHALL PAY FOR STEALING MY BOXES OF TE-"_ Everyone then clapped and applauded as the Box Ghost stared in pure bafflement. Everyone laughed before continuing on their work. "But... _BUT I AM THE BOX GHOST!_"

"Hey_ Box Ghost_, could you hand me that duck tape over there!?" Danny asked, pressing green decorated swirly paper on the cardboard portal.

_"THE BOX GHOST DOES NOT HAND OVER DUCK TAPE-"_

"Fine. Hey Dash, think you can hand me the duck tape!?" Danny asked.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Dash replied.

_"You stole boxes I was going to use to build an evil fortress and rule the world with my almighty boxes of terror!"_ Box Ghost shouted aloud.

"OF COURSE! _Don't you know anything about science!?_" Danny replied, the second sentence in a German accent as Dash turned and stared at his friend. "What? I've always wanted to make that reference."

_"You all shall pay for stealing my boxes and mocking me! You shall paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_ Box Ghost shouted angrily as he lifted his hands in the air and every cardboard item on the float and everywhere began to float. Everyone gasped, realizing that the Box Ghost wasn't a hoax, since all of them didn't believe that ghosts were actually _real_.

Dash gasped and cried, "no freakin' _way_!"

_"Oh no,"_ Danny muttered, wide-eyed as the boxes began creating a tornado of boxes that tor up everything in its path. Everyone screamed and scrambled at every direction.

Paulina ran from the tornado of boxes, grabbing Star's and Valerie's wrists before running quickly to the inside of a bush. The girls didn't care about the mud or their hair at this particular moment, since they were running for their lives. Paulina watched as Danny dug into his backpack for any kind of anti ghost weapon. Unfortunately, one of the large cardboard boxes hit him from behind and knocked him to a tree hardly on his face. The cardboard pressed Danny against the tree to the point where he couldn't breathe hardly or push himself from the wind.

Dash ran up and shouted, "that's my buddy you just hit-" before being sucked into the tornado and hit against some bushes. "OW GEEZ!"

_"Nobody can stand up to the power of the Box Ghost!"_ Box Ghost shouted before laughing evilly, then a jawbreaker entered right into his mouth and he began to choke on it. The boxes and cardboard items began falling down right after. Paulina was shown with a rubber band wrapped around her index and middle finger and another jawbreaker in her other hand.

"Booseye!" Paulina smirked, one of her eyes showing to be closed.

_"Boos eye?"_ Star questioned with her eyes furrowing as Paulina found herself slightly blushing.

Box Ghost eventually coughed the jawbreaker out of his mouth, gasping for air, then glaring at the students, not knowing who shot the jawbreaker in his mouth, _"YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR THAT FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"_ He disappeared and everyone began talking amongst themselves.

Danny was knocked cold, blood oozing from the side of his head. Sam checked his impulse and was relieved to find Danny alright. Dash was able to get up, his back hurting extremely bad, and then run to Danny's aide. Paulina arrived as well, digging into her purse, and then getting out a few tissue papers and a bottle of water. She dabbed a few drops of water on the tissues, then used it to wipe the blood off Danny's head.

"What the heck do you keep in that purse?" Dash asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Was that ghost like _real_?" Star asked fearfully.

_"It looked like it. I can't really say, though Danny seems to be alright,"_ Paulina said.

"We should take him to a nurse," Sam said as the girls nodded, then Dash tried to pick up Danny, but his back was killing him from the fall.

"I'll take care of it, dudes," Tucker offered, flipping Danny's body over his shoulder and walking on his way to the school nurse.

Danny laid on one of the lying beds in the school's nurse's office, moaning in pain as he woke up. He saw his friends Dash, Sam, and Paulina with worried glances. He felt his head slightly buzzing from the hit.

"How you feeling?" Dash asked.

_"Been better? What happened to the float?"_ Danny asked.

"That _Box Ghost_ whatever destroyed it," Sam said, sighing in disappointment. _"I guess we'll have to wait until next year."_

"It's okay, Sam. We'll just have to rebuild it. There's still time!"

"I suppose, if that Box Ghost guy could give us back our stuff we've worked so hard on," Sam said, glaring at the window with a huge sigh.

Danny turned his body and glared at the floor, clutching onto the pillow. He closed his eyes tightly, then blinked them open, showing glowing green eyes in replacement. He got up on the lying bed, then walked out of the School Nurse's Office, his friends following him and wondering what Danny was thinking in his mind. His headache was better, though still slightly throbbing.

"What are you doing?" Dash asked.

"I'm gonna go home and take care of business," Danny replied before walking out of the school. When his friends exited out of the school to catch up with their friend, Danny was gone.

"He's fast for someone that got smacked on a tree," Dash said.

* * *

In the sky, Danny Phantom was flying in the air to the area where the Box Ghost was last scene. Everyone was cleaning up the mess, but froze stiff, gasping at the sight of_ the mysterious ghost boy_. They all talked among themselves, half of them in fear.

"Do any of you know where the Box Ghost went?" Danny Phantom asked as a majority of the students pointed at a certain direction. "Thank you. I'll repay you by getting your float back. I'm sorry for the damage." He then took off, leaving the students in question.

Danny flew toward the direction the students pointed at, looking left and right for any sign of the Box Ghost. His ghost sense went off and he already could locate the midget box man. A deadly smirk appeared on his lips as he flew toward the direction where he sensed the Box Ghost. There was no doubt he was here.

The Box Ghost had the pieces of the float floating in midair, trying to reconstruct them into their original box form. While doing this, he was knocked down by a green ecto blast and all the pieces fell down.

"HEY! Can't you see I'm working here!?" The Box Ghost shouted, this time in a normal voice instead of sounding echoy and over-the-top.

"You're despicable! You come in the midst of High School kids and think you can bully them around with your shenanigans!? You trespassed into the territory of my partner and his friends and, for that, you shall pay," Danny smirked with folded arms.

_"You think I'm afraid of you, with your_ beaming hands and white hair_?"_ Box Ghost glared, almost jealously, and sounding echoy again.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm starting a fight!" Danny said, flying straight for the Box Ghost and punching him in the stomach. He fazed through a nearby building, then flew back with an annoyed glare.

_"You don't scare me you-"_ Box Ghost cried out before Danny grabbed one of his legs and smashed him against the concrete ground almost twenty times before hitting him against the wall.

"Will you hand over the supplies for the float?" Danny demanded angrily.

_"I refuse to-"_ The Box Ghost shouted before being punched in the face, green blood leaking from his lips, almost falling. "Okay! Okay! I'll give it back! I just need a place to live is all! It's hard to live around here when nobody takes you seriously and run away every time you show up!"

"Is that why you wrecked everyone's float?"

"Yeah! They took my house, so I'm trying to get it back!"

"Then, why didn't you say something? Why did you have to make yourself a villain wannabe, and a _bad_ one at that?"

"I was trying to scare them, geez! I didn't wanna _hurt_ them, I just wanna live and... raise a family! We're poor and my wife can only get a job as a school cafeteria lady! We don't have anywhere else to go and it's almost impossible to live _anywhere_ around here! You have no idea what it's like to be stuck in subspace with everyone always beating the crap outta ya on a daily basis, then find a portal that sends you to a world that's peaceful, but nobody accepts you! I mean look at me, I'm short, blue, and the only skill I have is moving boxes!"

"Then, you should've said something. Nobody knew that was your home. I'll switch with my partner and when I do, I want you to repeat everything you just told me. I'm sure he'll be willing to help with your situation. Though, if I see you pulling that stuff off again, I am going to send you back to where you came from."

"Wait, you _serious_?" The Box Ghost asked dumbfoundedly as Danny nodded. "Wow... um... I thought you were like... I don't know... a ghost killer or something. That's what I've been hearing."

"I only fight those that harm my friends and I don't kill them. I have a power that can transport ghosts into the world of the dead. If you are able to listen to reason, I can be very merciful."

"Well... uh... thanks, I suppose."

"Your welcome," Danny Phantom nodded, then transformed back into Danny Fenton as the Box Ghost blinked for a while, then shook his head.

"Wha... how did I get here?" Danny wondered, then saw the Box Ghost and glared. "You're the guy that ruined our float!"

"Look, you can have it, I just need a place for my wife and I to live. Your friends took my home and used it for _your_ _float_," the Box Ghost said as Danny rose two eyebrows and blinks.

"Wait, is that why you attacked us? Dude, why didn't you say something? I am _so_ sorry! Listen, my best friend comes from a really wealthy family and they own a patch of land with a hut you can haunt or... whatever. It's not much, but if you talk to them, and are willing to pay her family rent, they might be able to let you rent a little patch of their land, so you and your wife can get back on your feet. Though, you need to bring back the supplies for our float."

"Sure! Thanks alot! You're not a bad kid!" Box Ghost said with a smile as he and Danny shook hands. "By the way, my real name is Chuck."

"Nice to meet ya."

Chuck helped repair the float with his box powers and Sam was able to talk her parents into letting him rent a part of the patch of land they owned at the southern end of Indiana. The students were able to participate in the Spirit Day Parade with their ghost haunting float. Danny dressed as the mysterious ghost boy, whom Chuck claimed to be named_ Danny Phantom_ from the rumors he heard. The students remembered him, claiming that he wasn't a criminal, since he saved their float.

Danny began to wonder about this _Danny Phantom_, whom he was dressed up as. Chuck claimed to the students, after apologizing, that Danny Phantom convinced him to talk to Danny about his situation. He also was shockingly surprised Danny didn't know _anything_ about Danny Phantom. He didn't know why, but he knew there was some sort of _connection_ with Danny Phantom and his blackouts.


	7. Good Things Come From Friends

**This is where we finally get to this story's version of the expelling witch teacher and you can just take one wild guess on who the "teacher" is going to be. Just take one wild guess and you will probably get it right. Review please!**

Danny was leaving school for the day, feeling greatly relieved that he had no homework. He took a deep breath, then sat on the bench by the school to wait for his friends. Dash told Danny earlier that he needed help and was to meet Danny after school at this very area. Danny laid back against the bench, feeling the breeze against his face.

He noticed his sister Jazz approaching and turned to her with a questionable look.

"Need something?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I think we need to talk. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but you've been acting very... abnormal. You hardly ever go to the lab anymore, in fact you're never at home hardly ever, and you're making friends with people that have harmed you. I'm worried," Jazz said.

"Jazz, I promise I'm perfectly okay and just because I'm making friends with Dash doesn't mean I'm_ going into a bad crowd_," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"You also act funny when anyone mentions about the Ghost Portal. In fact, have you checked on it?"

"No, because it's broken."

"I have and... I'm starting to believe your theory on ghosts being real. I think something is wrong with you and it has to do with your Ghost Portal. Think you can-"

"Wait, so it _does_ work?" Danny asked bug-eyed, smacking his face with his hand. "I'm such an idiot! No wonder there are ghosts running a muck! I've been so preoccupied-"

"Danny, calm down! I know for a fact you _knew_ it was working this whole time. What I wanna know is why you're hiding this fact and why you're so hyped up?"

"I told you Jazz, I'm fine. I just have been so busy being with my friends I forgot about it! Besides, since when are _you_ interested in knowing what I do at the lab. Until now, you've been like a closed book and you're expecting me to actually give away _anything_ that I have. This isn't Hollywood!"

"Danny! Look, I'm sorry. You're right, I've never grew interested in your research and even thought you were crazy."

_"Thank you, captain obvious!"_ Danny said with sarcasm.

"Can't you talk to _someone_ about what's going on?"

"I have three other people."

"Have you told your _new_ friends about the lab?" Jazz asked as Danny sighed, knowing that he never told Dash or Paulina about his research. "I thought so. Are you afraid they'll think you're crazy and never be friends with you?"

"_N-No!_ Why is it any of your business? Anyways, I need to meet Dash. He says he needs my help with something."

"Very well, just... just know I'm here, if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny said, watching Jazz leave, before pulling his legs up to his chin.

Danny was aware the portal was working, but never bothered to check, because he didn't want Dash or Paulina to think he was a crazy freakazoid. This was something inescapable. He was a scientists, one that researched on paranormal activity. He had just made new friends and didn't want to lose them no matter what it took.

Dash came around with Kwan behind him, having a serious and nervous look. Danny looked back, seeing the two and walking to them. He gave a nervous glance at Kwan. Despite the fact Dash and Kwan were close friends, Kwan and Danny weren't. Kwan still bullied Danny when Dash wasn't looking by making Danny carry his books or buy him porn magazines. Danny smiled at Dash's direction.

"Hey Dash," Danny greeted. "What's up?"

"Well... we need your help on some _personal _matters," Dash replied as Kwan turned bug-eyed in shock.

"Wait, you mean _this_ is the guy you said would help us!?" Kwan glared, looking at Dash as if questioning his insanity. "NO FREAKIN' WAY! I'm not taking advice from _him_!"

"Hey, you asked me for advise and wouldn't take mine," Dash defended as Kwan groaned, then looked at Danny with seriousness on his face.

"Listen here _Fenton_, what I'm about to tell you never leaves us! You make one peep about this, even to your girlfriends, and Dash won't be stopping me from beating the crud out of your high school life!" Kwan promised with threat.

"It's cool, Kwan. You can trust Danny," Dash promised as Kwan folded his arms and glared at the ground, disliking his friend's idea. Dash took Danny and whispered. _"You see, Kwan has a crush on a chick from school and needs help telling her how he feels."_

"See, he's laughing! I knew this was-"

"Kwan, he's not laughing, now pipe down!" Dash assured Kwan with a face of annoyance as he continued to show a grim expression with folded arms. _"Anyways, it's Star, Paulina's BFF? I believe you ran into her a couple of times before."_

_"Oh yeah, I know her. She's cool. Is Kwan wanting to ask her out or something and is too shy to?"_ Danny asked quietly.

_"Yeah. Something _really_ impressive. I tried to give him advice, but he won't take it."_

_"Does it involve banging the girl?"_ Danny asked grimly as Dash pierced his lips and didn't answer. _"_Thought so._ I suppose he could give her something impressive that she might like. From what I can see, Star likes anything shiny. Maybe jewelry or- _hey,_ I know something Kwan can use. It's back at home. I was originally going to use it as an a- _something for extra credit for science,_ but Kwan can use it for you know what."_ Danny winked when he said his last three words.

"See, told ya Danny was the guy to go to!" Dash said as Kwan still kept his grumpy look.

Danny led the other two guys to his house, then remembering his friends didn't know anything about his lab, except Sam. He entered into the house, then turned to the other two guys as Jazz peeked up from the book she was reading, sighing at the fact Danny also invited Kwan into his house. At this point, Danny making friends with bullies was no longer a surprise.

"You guys stay here. It can get pretty nasty in the basement and... you don't wanna know," Danny said.

"If you say so," Dash said as Danny went inside the basement. "I wonder what's down there. Maybe some spooky stuff."

"It's a lab actually," Jazz corrected as Dash turned and looked at the girl funny.

"Lab? Are your parents scientists or something?"

"Yes and their lab is upstairs in the Op Center. The basement is Danny's lab."

_"Fenton has a lab?"_ Kwan asked with surprise.

* * *

Danny looked through his drawers and junk to find the item he needed. He looked back and saw the portal was on with a green swirly vortex. Danny stared at it with such amazement, then placed his hand through it, then...

"Hey dude, did you find it yet!?" Dash asked as Danny quickly pressed the button to close the portal, making the lab seem a little normal. Danny looked through the other drawers as Dash came downstairs with curiosity and looked around in amazement. "Wow, check this puppy out! Did you make all of this?"

Danny turned around, feeling extremely embarrassed, "something like that! My parents originally owned it and kinda... lend it to me." He continued back to searching for Kwan's present. "Anyways, it should be around here somewhere."

"Why'd you not tell me about this! This is really something, dude! Almost like Dexter's Laboratory or Johnny Test!"

_"You actually watch Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory?"_ Kwan asked with a slight smirk.

"Are you kidding? I hate Dexter's Laboratory! Johnny Test is okay."

"You just like the talking dog."

"Found it!" Danny shouted as he got out some sort of amulet. It was golden oval-shaped with a clear gem of some sort in the middle and a thick black lanyard to hold it. "I was originally going to give this to Sam for her birthday, but it didn't work and Sam's allergic to gold, I found out."

"It looks like an old piece of jewelry. What was it supposed to do?" Dash asked.

"Uh... nothing important, this just... helps you _notice_... things," Danny replied, not wanting to mention the fact the amulet was supposed to help Sam be able to _sense_ spirits. When a spirit was near, the amulet would glow red and reveal the spirit. "Like if there's a bad guy around, it was supposed to glow red for danger."

"... weird," Dash replied.

"It's perfect!" Kwan said, holding the piece of jewelry up in the air. "I will give it to her tomorrow at school!"

"Okay, just don't worry about it, if it glows red for random reasons. As I said,_ failed experiment,_" Danny said.

"It's fine!" Kwan said, quickly running up the stairs and leaving the house.

"So... what's that thing do?" Dash asked, pointing to the closed portal.

_"Uh nothing, another failed experiment, let's go,"_ Danny lied, pushing Dash from his lab.

_"Hey! Hey!"_

Kwan was extremely nervous the next day, trying to come up with ways to give his present to Star. He decided to use the direct approach, holding in his gut. He wanted to prove he was a man and face his fears, after thinking it through the night before. _He was a football player for crying out loud!_

Kwan walked to Star, who was with Paulina and surprisingly _Sam_ for some reason. The girls looked over as Star turned around, her back pressed against her locker with a short smile. Kwan smiled nervously, showing the biggest smile on his face, thinking to himself, _'man, I look like an idiot!'_

"Hi... um... I have something to give you," Kwan said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the amulet. Sam's eyebrows rose, knowing where Kwan got the amulet. "I was wanting to ask if... you know... you wanted to go out to a movie or something?"

Star took the necklace, smiled, then placed it around her neck as Kwan sighed in relief, knowing Star took the present well. She looked up and replied, "I'll have to ask my parents first, but I'm sure we can make some arrangements. What movie were you planning on seeing?"

"Well... we can see the new Iron Man movie."

"Sounds like a plan," Star replied, showing her smile before the amulet began glowing red. "What's this? Is this like a mood necklace?"

Danny's eyes widened as a teacher came by with a red uniform skirt and suit with a tie, orangish hair, bright green eyes, and sunglasses, walking with her clicking high heels. Danny knew this woman as Miss Spectra. She was one of the new teachers of the school with control over the school due to her... femininity. Because using her _femininity_ caught the male school staff's attention, including the vice principal, she could easily expel a student for any given reason. Every student feared her.

"Hello, is there a problem?" Miss Spectra asked, lowering her sunglasses, and then noticing the bright red amulet. "Oh my my, I believe our school policies forbid any wild jewelry, especially ones with the color red."

"It wasn't originally red. It's a mood necklace," Star claimed.

"It was my fault. I gave it to her," Kwan defended.

"No, I originally had the necklace," Danny defended to Kwan's surprise.

"I was involved too," Dash defended.

"Not to mention we didn't know red jewelry was too wild. It was a gift from Kwan to Star-"

"Meaning that they are involved in an illicit relationship, which is also against school policy," Spectra responded.

"That's only talking about PDA, not relationships. What the heck are you talking about?" Dash asked with glaring eyes.

"Rebellion is also against school policies. I am going to have to expel the three of you looks like."

"_Stop this!_ This is going too far! You're expelling them over a piece of jewelry! You're being unfair! You use your freakin' beauty to get what you want and I can't stand it! If you don't stop, I'm going to have to call the school board!" Sam snapped.

"And who's going to believe you, sweet pea? You're just a kid, you have no power whatsoever," Spectra smirked as Danny's eyes began to glow green, then looking at the red piece of jewelry before smirking.

_"Star here,"_ Danny said in an echoy voice as Star stood frozen in shock of the change in Danny's voice, noticing the glowing green eyes, before Danny pressed the red part of the amulet and it began glowing brighter and shining right at Spectra.

Everyone gasped as Spectra screamed in agony over the bright glow of the amulet. A layer of skin began peeling off, leaving behind a shadowy figure of herself with a tail and red eyes. Dash's and Kwan's jaws dropped to the ground as they saw the black scary figure behind the once young and beautiful teacher.

_"The heck?"_ Dash said, then glaring at Danny, whose eyes changed back to blue. "I thought you said this was a failed experiment!"

"I thought it was," Danny said, staring at Spectra wide-eyed.

Spectra glared at Danny, knowing he was the creator of the amulet, with glowing red eyes. Danny began walking backwards, showing a glaring face.

"You think you're so smart, kid!? Well guess what, YOU'RE NOT!" Spectra screamed as she began flying toward Danny and he quickly got out his thermos and pointed at Spectra, pressing the suck button and sucked her right inside. She screamed in agony before Danny closed it quickly.

Everyone stared at Danny with gaped mouths and widened eyes. Danny sighed and said, "okay, you caught me! I study and experiment on ghosts and paranormal activity, including building technology related to it. It runs in my family and I've always believed in it, since I was young. What Star has is a Revealer. It glows red, if a ghost is near by and, when you press the button, it reveals the ghost's true form. I thought it was a failure, but I guess it works now. I suppose it's due to the amount of ghost activity lately. What I have here is a thermos that traps ghosts inside and I can send them back to the ghost world, whom I call the Ghost Zone, through the Ghost Portal I have in the basement of my lab... and yes Dash, that's what that giant round thing was."

Everyone, except Sam, blinked and Paulina became the first person to smile and respond, "bien!"

"That's just awesome! You're full of surprises," Dash said as Danny smiled.

"So... you're okay and don't think I'm a lunatic?" Danny asked.

"Dude, we've been seeing paranormal stuff happen lately. We need a ghost buster here!"

"He's right. I think it's kinda cool that you study on something weird like that. I can see why you'd keep it a secret. I'm... sorry for giving you a hard time. Dash was right. You're a nice guy," Kwan said as Danny smiled and they fist pumped.

"Anyways, you wanna get breakfast before the halls get crowded?" Star asked.

"Sure thing, Star," Kwan replied as him and Star headed down the empty hallway toward the cafeteria.

"That was one bizarre day," Sam commented. "Paulina dragged me to give Star advice on how to impress Kwan."

"_So that's why you were with them._ I was going to ask you about that," Danny said.

"Hey Danny," Sam said as Danny turned his face. Sam seemed unsure about the fact she saw Danny's eyes glow green only several minutes ago. She smiled. "Never mind. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Danny replied as they all headed toward the cafeteria, Sam still seemingly unsure. It was probably just the reflection off of the light... right?

**A/N: It's occurred to me that my audience might get confused with Danny fearing his friends might find out he believes in ghosts to finding out that he studies and experiments on the paranormal and other worlds. Everyone here already knows ghosts exist and are trying to adapt to them. What Danny is fearing is that his friends might think he's a freaky and nerdy scientist just because he studies and experiments on the paranormal. This is mostly due to the fact that Danny was looked down upon for having this kind of interest. If there is anything in this chapter that doesn't follow this, please let me know. It was late at night when I did this and I usually don't think clearly when I write a fan fiction at 12 in the morning.**


	8. A Pair of Shoes

**Time for the next chapter. I wasn't sure to skip this chapter or not, since this one is a filler that isn't important to the later plot, except some character development with Joey. Though, I think it is fair to give Dash character development as much as the Joey Wheeler. Review please!**

Sam was walking right behind Danny, who was following Dash to the western side of town, which she _never_ went to. Danny had begged and pleaded with Sam and she eventually was dragged into this part of town. She hated this place, even though Dash and Paulina lived here, and it didn't help that her best friend made her come here. She was folding her arms and wearing a really hatred glare on her face.

"I beg to ask _why_ you brought me here?" Sam asked with such a sour expression.

"I need someone to save me from this insanity," Danny replied, seemingly annoyed. Dash glared at him in reply.

"It's not _insanity_! I'm telling ya this is really important and my dream come true!" Dash promised.

"Uh-huh, and how exactly is a new pair of shoes_ important and a dream come true_? I like a new pair of shoes as much as the next guy, but did you _have_ to drag me into shoe shopping?"

Dash quickly grabbed Danny by the front of his hoody and picked him up to where their faces almost touched as he said, "they're the new _high tech air_ sneakers!"

Danny showed a very bored expression, using his hand to wipe the corner of his right cheek before replying, "you got spit on my face."

Dash placed Danny down, sighing, before stating, "you wouldn't understand."

"That you got out of your way to drag me along for shoe shopping? No, I don't."

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked after Dash continued on his way.

"You have _no_ idea," Danny replied with a look of boredom.

"I can't see why you couldn't have brought Paulina along instead. She's the shopping fetish of the group."

"Because she's working right now and you're my best friend."

"_Fine._ I swear Danny, it's bad enough Paulina drags me into her shopping spree."

"Wait, you and Paulina _shop_?" Danny asked with a smirk upon his lips as Sam blushed.

"_Sometimes._ She's okay."

"Is it just me or are you two starting to become... BFF's?"

"Well... it's not like... she's not as shallow as I thought she was, okay!"

"So much for _'not judging a book by its cover.'_"

"Shut up, Danny!"

"Here it is!" Dash announced with glimmering eyes, staring at an old-looking shoe store. Sam purposely sighed aloud, not believing that she was dragged into this mess.

The trio entered inside the shoe store reading _Luckies_. It didn't seem like much, except a few shelves of shoes with one pair of shoes showing out the window on display. Dash picked up the shoes on display and stared at them with such gleam. Danny immediately facepalmed quietly as Dash smacked the shoes onto the counter.

"Sorry man, but those shoes ain't for sale," the shoe store owner, whom Danny swore looked like a hippie with dreadlocks.

_"Stereotypical hippie. _Totally_ fake,"_ Danny whispered into Sam's ear with a smirk upon his lips as Sam chuckled in reply.

_"My mother was a more believable hippie,"_ Sam whispered in reply as Danny's eyes widened.

_"She was a hippie and did drugs?"_

_"Word."_

"Please sir, I came all the way here on a rumor about these new pair of shoes!" Dash begged.

"You came here on just a _rumor_?" Danny asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I checked first!"

"I swear, I think I'm going to kill myself in the next few seconds."

"I don't sell these shoes to just any person. You must _want_ these sneakers more than the stars in the sky," the shoe store owner said.

_"Why do I get the feeling the sneakers are not worth buying?"_ Sam asked sarcastically.

"Well, if Dash wants them so badly, then whatever rows his boat, I guess," Danny replied, still wishing he wasn't here.

"The real question is if you would give your _life_ for these shoes. There was a murder over the pair of shoes right here I got from K-Mart," the shoe store owner said, showing his pair of sneakers.

"Right, nice show, now are you going to give me the shoes or not?" Dash asked with a grim expression.

"All we need is a third idiot and I'll have a tick-tack-toe," Danny smirked as Sam chuckled again before Dash shot the two a glare.

"Let's see if you're qualified to buying these shoes with a little _game_," the shoe store owner said, a deadly smirk on his face. Dash and his two friends rose both their eyebrows as the shoe store owner took a small plastic container of ants. "You heard of fire ants? One little sting is nothing, but a bunch of them can cause swelling." He dumped the container of ants into the shoe. "Now, you must put on the shoe with the ants inside."

"No offense Dash, but you put your foot in that shoe and I'm leaving," Sam said boredly.

"Are you freakin' serious!?" Dash asked with a glare on his face before looking at the shoe with crawling ants all over it. "Fine." He stuck his foot inside the shoe of ants as Sam and Danny jumped aback. Sam sighed and walked out the door to wait for her friends outside. Dash paused, then glared. "These aren't_ fire ants_!"

"I know, I was testing you," the shoe owner said as Dash took off the shoe and shook the ants off his foot and new pair of shoes. "They're yours. No payment."

"You _serious_!? Thanks alot!" Dash cried aloud before running off out the store with Danny following him. He placed on his new shoes and threw away his old ones, which Danny and Sam noticed had holes in them. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I'm happy for you Dash, but don't drag me into your shoe shopping _ever_ again or I will kick your butt for it," Danny said as Dash sighed, while rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Whatev," Dash replied, shrugging it off.

Dash, Danny, and Sam entered into the park that was on the western side of Amity Park. It wasn't as nice looking as all the other parks in Amity Park, but it was the only one Dash often went to, since it was closer. He also liked laying on the tall grass, compared to the evenly cut grass at the other parks. Danny couldn't understand that, but was very okay with this. It was the park Dash grew up in.

The trio sat on a mulberry tree, eating mulberries and having great conversations. Danny was more free to talk about his projects in his lab, now that Dash was aware of it. Danny never talked in conversations that Dash would never understand when commenting about his projects or ghost science. Danny always made his words simple and Dash surprisingly grew interested in the conversations.

"So, I heard you and Paulina are going shopping these days," Dash teased.

_"Don't start with me,"_ Sam warned Dash.

"You know, this is going to seem weird, but I was researching on ghost DNA compared to human DNA. It's really weird, because the chromosome letters are the same in human DNA, but ghost DNA is more flexible," Danny started, trying to change the subject for his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Dash asked curiously.

"Like human DNA letters or code can't be changed or it would mutate their body structure. With ghost DNA, the code can change into different letters without giving off any mutation. It's strange," Danny explained as Dash and Sam gave each other glances. "I also tested my DNA. You're not going to believe this, but my blood also shows slight traces of DNA that isn't mine and is ghost DNA. I don't really know what it means. It could be from the accident when I turned on the portal. Some chemical from the Ghost Zone called Ghost Matter probably entered into my body or something through my ears, mouth, or eyes. Still... I find it strange that it hasn't disappeared yet."

"You think we should look into it?" Sam asked with concern.

"I don't think it's a huge ordeal, but I am looking into it as we speak. I haven't figured out what's going on, but I'll figure it out. I doubt if it's any big deal. It's probably just some junk in my blood system that's hanging there or something."

"I certainly hope you're right. If what you're saying is true and you have some sort of _other_ DNA inside you that's not yours, it can kill you like two blood types."

"What's blood type and how does two kill you?" Dash asked.

"You know how when you donate blood, that blood is given to a patient that needs blood transfusion?" Danny asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, it has to be a specific type of blood type. There's four types: type A, B, AB, and O in positive or negative. A patient with AB blood can have any blood type transfusion, at least AB+. AB- can only receive blood transfusion from any type blood that's a negative. A person with type O- blood can only receive a type O- blood, though is allowed to donate it's blood and be given to any blood type in general. If type O- blood recieves blood of any other type or if type A blood is mixed with type B blood, then... both of the blood's type white blood cells attack the red blood cells or the red blood cells can cause toxic reactions inside the body."

"Dang, I didn't know _that_," Dash said, then faced Sam. "You think that will happen to Danny?"

"It might, he has type B- blood," Sam replied.

"Well... I'm sure he's fine just as he said," Dash thought before noticing something, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What is it, Dash? You see something?" Danny asked, looking behind him and noticing three older guys dirty raggedy clothes. One of them, who was the leader, was dark-skinned with black-brown eyes, wearing dark jeans with some tares on the bottom, gray shoes, and a navy blue shirt. The other one was a dark blond with an army haircut, dark jeans, brown shoes, and a white shirt with a few holes. The last guy was brown-haired, though slightly dark-skinned, brown eyes, wearing a light gray shirt, a pair of jeans that were neater than the other two, and gray tennis shoes. _"Oh crud."_

"Yo-" Sam said before Danny covered her mouth.

_"Shhhhh, don't speak or we'll be in so much trouble before you can say _'help me,'_"_ Danny whispered, warning his best friend seriously, as Sam's eyebrows rose.

_"Maybe if we stay hidden, he won't notice anything,"_ Dash whispered as the trio hid deeper in the tree leaves, Dash being in front of Danny, who was holding Sam by the waist. Sam found it annoying that the boys weren't telling her what or _who_ they were hiding from.

Dash made his lips firm, sweat dripping from his face as he locked his eyes on the three guys, mostly the dirty blond guy. He prayed to himself that the boys didn't see him as his feet began growing numb. Nervous sweat was pouring from his body as he held onto the branches tighter.

"Hey Dashy boy, is that you up there!?" The blond guy asked as Dash sighed in annoyance, then jumped from the tree.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Dash asked in annoyance.

"That's what I was about to ask you, little bro," Ronald, the dirty blond, smirked in reply as Sam's jaw dropped. _This guy was Dash's BROTHER?_

"I'm just hanging around relaxing."

"Nice pair of shoes. Just get them?"

"Why is it any of your business what I buy? At least I buy my_ own_ stuff out of my_ own_ money through hard work unlike _you_, who just buys from Pa's cash or the casino," Dash said before finding himself pinned against the tree hard enough to make the leaves shake.

"What did you say, you little punk!? You think this is funny, don't cha? _Don't cha!?_"

"Dad's high again, isn't he? What did he do _this_ time?"

_"Nothing!"_

"Ronald, we need to get away from him. He's never going to change and you know that! We can leave Dad, maybe bring Mom, and live a life on our own without Dad treating us like we're the worthless sons he produced. You gotta stop living in your dreamland and beating up others weaker than you when you're pissed!"

"SHUT UP!" Ronald screamed before punching Dash across the face, then kicked hardly against his stomach. Dash coughed up some blood, grabbing a hold of his stomach as his brother ripped off the shoes from his feet. "You can say goodbye to your precious shoes!"

"Give those back, you jerk!" Dash shouted.

_"Catch me, if you can,"_ Ronald sang before running off with Dash's new shoes along his buddies before Danny and Sam jumped down to help Dash up.

"That guy is your _brother_?" Sam asked with furrowed eyebrows with a furious voice.

"He's only like this, because of Dad!_ He's crazy!_ You have no idea, what Ronald and I have been through with him. He wasn't always like this," Dash said as Danny leaned him up against the tree.

"That doesn't give him an excuse to beat you up like that!"

"I know, but... this is very normal for him. At one time, I thought that was normal too. Honestly, I was once just as bad as him," Dash admitted as Sam pulled up the bottom of his shirt and saw a slight dark spot.

"He really left you a number there," Sam said skeptically, then noticed several white marks beside the dark spot. "What are these?"

"I... Dad. He got pissed when I was ten. _Please don't tell Kwan,_" Dash begged as Sam's eyes widened, then nodded.

"I'm going to get the shoes!" Danny said as he ran and disappeared through the bushes.

"Danny, are you freakin' nuts!?" Sam yelled, trying to find her friend through the bushes, but he was gone._ "I'm gonna kill him for that."_

"I haven't seen him this mad, since last month," Dash said, holding his hurt stomach.

"Huh?"

* * *

Ronald and his friends began laughing aloud as he threw the shoes in the air and caught them. His friend with the navy blue shirt smirked was tossed one of the sneakers.

"What do you think we should do with these?" the guy with the gray shirt asked.

"We can stick them in the microwave or somethin'," the guy with the navy blue shirt replied.

"Great idea!" Ronald replied before feeling a sharp pain on the back of his head from a rock. "OW! Who threw that!?" He turned around angrily and saw Danny with angry eyes.

"It's the only way to get your attention. I want to ask you to _please_ give back the sneakers? Dash did alot to get those shoes," Danny said.

"And why should we _care_?" Ronald asked, him and his friends laughing like idiots.

"Besides the fact he's your brother? I might call the police for child abuse. The bruise and nose bleed should be enough evidence to put you and your little buddies in jail."

The boys laughed uncaringly as Ronald tossed the other shoe to his gray shirt friend and walked up toward Danny. He picked Danny up by the neck off the ground, about to punch him like he did with Dash. Danny immediately swung his legs, putting his feet on Ronald's face before being released and falling on his bottom to the ground. He picked himself up as Ronald wiped his face, giving Danny an angry glare.

"You little punk!" Ronald shouted before running to Danny, who got out his cell phone, pressing a button, then putting it to his ear as he paused.

"Yes, I'd like to report a couple of jerks, who beat up my friend at West Park and stole his shoes," Danny said over the phone.

"You little... just leave the shoes! We can get someone else!" Ronald cried out, grabbing the shoes from his buddies, throwing them in front of Danny, and then running off with his friends.

Danny sighed, closing his phone, then picking up the shoes before stating,_ "I can't believed that worked. I didn't even dial 911."_

* * *

Danny returned the shoes to Dash, who gladly put on the shoes and squeezed his friend tightly saying, "thank you so much!"

_"What are friends for?"_ Danny replied, choking from the squeezed hug before being released.

"How did you do it?" Sam asked.

"Just threatened to call the police," Danny shrugged as Sam smirked.

_"Nice."_

"I wish Ronald wasn't such a jerk and, I know it isn't _completely_ his fault, but... I wish there was something I could do," Dash said, sighing heavily.

"I think you already are," Danny said, showing a small smile as Dash looked at him confused. "You're making yourself an example by getting a job and paying for your own stuff. On top of that, despite what you've been through with him and your father, you're not fighting back. Sometimes just being example is enough to change someone. I know it was enough for us to be friends."

"I guess you have a point," Dash replied as him and Danny clasped their hands together. "How 'bout we go to your place for a while?"

"Good idea. Wanna come, Sam?" Danny offered.

_"Why not?"_ Sam shrugged before joining with her friends on their way to Fenton Works.


	9. Stolen Information Part 1

**This one is kind of a challenge, not just because it's two chapters long, but the fact I can't really say where I wanna go with this. I mean I know _who_ the perfect person to play Danny Phantom's official rival is, but I don't exactly know _where_ to go with it or what to do with it. I mean it's not like this rival becomes his enemy/rival the same way as the original. I wanted this to happen in a way that's similar with Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto, the fact the rival/enemy is a jerk, but a sympathetic one and has reasons to be this way. So yeah. Review please!**

The Elementary school bus dropped off a couple of kids, so they would return home. One specific little boy was excited to return home, where his father and sister were waiting for him. He had black skin, bright green eyes, short slightly curly hair that made everyone wonder if he was only half white, and a bright young determined smile. He wore a black jacket, a white shirt underneath, and a pair of jeans. Excited, he ran as fast as he could to his house before the door to his home opened and his older sister appeared with glaring green eyes.

"Dad says I have to take you swimming. Hurry up and get dressed, Squirt," Valerie said, crossed arms.

"I already got my swimming trunks on underneath," the boy stated with a smirk upon his lips.

_"Whatever,"_ Valerie replied, walking down the steps and heading to the beach as her little brother began skipping alongside her.

"Why doesn't Dad ever come with us, Valie?"

"He's busy, as usual, Larry," Valerie replied, sighing as her pupils turned to the down-right corner of her eyes.

"Hey, how about we play Lifeguard? You be the person drowning and I can be the Lifeguard!" Larry shouted with excitement in his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Valerie replied, chuckling her herself, taking Larry's hand as the kid skipped happily.

"Hey Valie, do you think Danny Phantom is real? I think he is. My friends say he kills ghosts or something."

"I don't know. Paulina says she's seen him, but I don't know. She says alot of things."

"I'm bored. Can I ride on your back? I can pretend to be a cowboy and you can be the horse!"

"Okay," Valerie replied, kneeling down and letting Larry put his legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"_Yeeeeeeee Haa!_ Ride 'em horsey!" Larry shouted, shooting his fist in the air, before Valerie started jogging across the sidewalk, laughing.

* * *

The next day, inside Danny's lab, Danny was looking through his microscope at a sample of his blood. He focused on it, finding those very traces of ecto DNA. He made several experiments to see if his DNA could instantly mutate like normal ghost's ecto DNA would, but there was no success. The only way was if the ghost DNA turned itself over, which was _very_ hard to do, because it depended on nerves inside his brain _changing personality_, like having_ Dissociative Identity Disorder_.

Danny was able to flip his DNA over to make it become ecto DNA. Now, it was time to find the structure of this new _DNA_. Danny smiled in victory, taking the slide out carefully and scanning it on his computer. This should be able to decode the DNA to find out what this DNA will form into. Excitement filled every part of Danny's body as he watched impatiently for the scanning to be complete.

_"Co'mon... Co'mon..."_ Danny muttered, sweat dripping from his face.

The scan was slow, but was finally completed, showing, in pixels, of what this ecto DNA became. Danny bit his bottom lip, clutching and shaking his fists, showing very much excitement in this progress after all of this time. Though, the shaking stopped when he saw the _structure_ his DNA formed into. Danny's mouth gaped in astonishment.

_"What the..."_ Danny whispered to himself.

"Danny, are you down there!?" Jazz called out.

"Coming Jazz!" Danny replied, throwing his coat over the chair and running up the steps. On the computer screen showed a naked picture of Danny Phantom. Danny returned and put his computer to sleep before returning back upstairs. He didn't want _anyone_ seeing his work. He opened the door to the basement. "Need something, Jazz?"

"You need to get out of that lab of yours and get some fresh air. I mean it's Saturday for crying out loud," Jazz said, who was wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and sunglasses on her head. "Anyways, I was wanting to know if you'd like to come along to get some things from Schnooks?"

"I suppose... and for the record, I do _go out_ often; so much, I never have _any_ time conducting some experiments I've working on."

_"You mean on ghosts?"_

"Uh... _yeah_," Danny said like it was the most _obvious_ answer in the world, furrowed eyebrows. "And don't you get started with the whole_ 'ghosts are not real.'_ They're all over the city and you'd have to be the dumbest person on earth to actually _not_ suspect that my theories _might_ be real."

"They're just cheap tricks, Danny. Simple as that," Jazz said, rolling her eyes as Danny showed a couple of sleepish eyes.

"You're rather the dumbest person on earth or you're Mr. Satan from Dragon Ball Z."

Jazz shot Danny a glare. She sighed, "Danny, I haven't seen them in real life and people could be making them up. I'll tell you what. If I see real spirits doing _real_ actual stuff, I'll give your theories the benefit of a doubt." Danny took his sister by the wrist and dragged her to to his lab. Jazz's eyes widened, wondering what he was doing. "Danny, what are you-" Danny stuck Jazz's head through the ghost portal for about five seconds before pulling it out and seeing his sister's jaw dropped and her eyes showing two round cookies.

"And..."

Jazz gasped for breath, putting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath, before saying, _"don't _ever_ do that again."_

"Only if you say-"

"Okay, maybe that stuff is real. But seriously, did you _have_ to do that?"

"Yes... Yes I did," Danny replied before following his sister out of his lab and walking with her on their way to Schnooks.

Danny entered into his sister's car and they rode to the store. The siblings picked out a few items they'd need and what-not's. Danny was still slightly worried about what he saw on his computer. Why did the ghost molecules inside his DNA point to that ghost boy that's been making chaos in Amity Park? It just didn't make _any_ sense! _He_ wasn't that mysterious ghost... was he? Danny knew he would sometimes have these frequent blackouts that came off and on now and again. Is it... no, it can't be.

"Hey Danny, don't forget the milk!" Jazz called out as Danny got two gallons of milk and put them inside the cart. "You need to stop drifting off into space."

Danny rolled his eyes on that notion. Him and his sister finished their shopping and Jazz drove on her way home, her sunglasses now covering her eyes. Danny stared out the window as he watched house after house, building after building pass by. It wasn't long before the two made it home. By the time Jazz parked, Danny could see Valerie knocking at the front door of his house. He cocked his eyebrows as he exited from the car.

"Valerie?" Danny responded in question as Valerie jumped, then turned around with two widened eyes.

"Danny... no wonder nobody is answering," Valerie replied, glaring at the door.

"What brings you here?"

"I hear you know _something_ about... ghosts," Valerie said as Jazz furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously.

"And where _exactly_ did you hear this from?" Danny asked, also suspicious.

"I... okay, I might've done some research and read that your parents were the top ghost researchers in their college years. I... might've been assuming you two or your parents might help me."

"Listen, if you-" Jazz glared before Danny held his hand out.

"What do you need?" Danny asked.

"I... want to know more about them," Valerie said, though Danny could sense she was hiding something.

"Look, as glad as I am to help you, I know as much about them as everyone else. You can ask Mom and Dad, when they get back, but that's all I can do for you," Danny replied, helping Jazz carry groceries in.

"When will they get back?"

"Oh... about a few minutes. You can ask Paulina for their phone number and I'm sure they can tell you a few things."

"Thank you," Valerie said, walking on her way.

"I wonder what _that_ was all about," Jazz responded, placing three bags of groceries on the counter of the kitchen.

"I don't know, but she's hiding something."

"Speaking of _hiding things_. You know you know more about ghosts in general than Mom and Dad do. In fact, they only know basic, compared to you. Why aren't you interested in telling Valerie your theories and stuff?"

"Because ghosts are _real_. My stuff and the things I learn are only for research. I only want to spread it to the world, if the ghosts start getting out of hand around here."

_"More than they already are?"_ Jazz asked sarcastically.

"Even _you_ didn't believe until I stuck you through my portal."

"Look, all I'm saying is that if they really are _real_ and the stories about them in Amity Park are true, then they could put the city in jeopardy."

"Yes, but only a few of them are causing trouble. A handful of them just want to live their lives here. If someone gets a hold of my research, that person could use that to find a way to harm and kill ghosts. Nobody realizes this, but ghosts were once human like us. They just never crossovered and have to live in our world or the Ghost Zone. If a ghost is killed, they disappear for all eternity and will never crossover."

"You mean go to heaven?" Jazz asked.

"Or hell."

"Can ghosts actually be _killed_?"

"Yep."

* * *

That night, Valerie walked across the beach as the waves began hitting the sand. She looked across the ocean, remembering what happened yesterday at the beach. She was watching her brother take his inflatable boat to play _Sailors and Pirates_. She smiled as her little brother pushed his boat across the ocean, having to put his whole body on top and using his arms and legs to make the inflatable boat move. It made her smile.

A ghost surfer was surfing the waves and told everyone to move out of the way, not caring if anyone got hurt or not. The wave hit against her brother's little boat, causing his head to hit against a rock. Valerie ran and called a lifeguard to rescue her brother. Even the lifeguard couldn't stop the surfer ghost from continuing his out-of-control surfing and letting her brother drown to his death.

Valerie would never forgive him for that. She wanted to make sure that someone would be there to control the ghosts and make sure they didn't think for one second that they can freely do crime whenever they want. _Someone_ has to stop them. _Someone_ has to make sure that the ghosts, that decide to make their life here, didn't start looting and harming other _living_ people. It would be criminal if someone wasn't there to stop them.

Valerie sighed, then left the beach. The Fentons were her only chance of getting the information she needed. She was going to get what she needed and nobody was going to stop her.

The next day, Valerie had a meeting with Danny's mother and father. They showed her the roots around their lab at the Op Center. They explained some information that they did know about ghosts. Most of this only concluded of their existence and what their body structure was made out of. As interesting as it was, this wasn't _exactly_ the information that Valerie needed.

"Do you know any weaknesses to ghosts or why their able to have certain powers and what not?" Valerie asked.

"Not really. We haven't covered an actual ghost DNA yet. We theorize that their DNA code might be different from ours. They might be an entire new species," Maddie replied.

_"I see,"_ Valerie replied, a hint of disappointment.

"I suppose you could ask our son. He's the one, who made the ghost portal. He might know more about these things than we do," Jack shrugged as Valerie's eyes widen, then narrowed them while rubbing her chin.

_"Is that so?"_

"Well, of course! He never tells us though. Says_ 'I'm still looking into it'_ or something like that," Maddie giggled.

"I see. Thank you for sharing this with me," Valerie replied, then walked downstairs as the parents followed her until she left out the door.

Valerie made sure the parents closed the door before she began sneaking and peeking through windows to find Danny's lab. She was surprised to find it in the basement. Danny wasn't around, being he was hanging with his friends, and the windows were the types to slide open. Valerie carefully took off the screens, then slide the window open before sliding herself into the basement. She looked around and searched through files and papers, non of them seem to give her what she needed.

Then, Valerie moved the mouse on the computer to open the computer from sleep mode. It seemed to be needing a password. She furrowed her eyebrows, then remembered one file that had password on it. She ran to where she found that file, in one of the filing cabinets, then retrieved the password, copying it on the computer. _It worked!_

Valerie knew she had to hurry and retrieve the information she needed on the computer. It was a good thing there was a printer next to the computer. She was able to retrieve the information she needed and print them off. She felt slightly sick and afraid, after all she was _stealing information_. Though, she had to keep thinking of Larry. _This was for him. This was for the others that might meet the same fate. This might be the wrong way to do it, but it was for a good cause, right? Right._

Valerie retrieved the information she printed before she climbed herself right back through the window. She closed it and replaced the screen. _There's no turning back now._ The rest was all her and she was going to make sure that every ghost got the justice they deserved.


	10. Stolen Information Part 2

**Here's the next part to the chapter. Just like with the Seto Kaiba chapter, this one has two chapters. I still don't know what the Death T thing will be, but I'll figure out something. I'm sorry this is short. The second part in the Yugioh chapter with Yami and Seto was short too. Review please!**

One of Valerie's excellent talents was building things, whether it was from metal, wood, or whatever she could find. Her father Damon Gray worked with technology and weaponry. Valerie was able to retrieve a few items from there to build what she needed to fight against those ghosts. She first made the guns and weapons, based on the guns that her father built, to be able to harm ghosts. All she had to do was mix a bit of ecto DNA she could find around Amity Park, mostly from the beach from the surfer ghost.

The last thing Valerie needed to do is find a way to be able to _catch_ ghosts, if they tried using their intangibility. Valerie used the information she got from Danny's Lab to find a way to be able to _touch_ ghosts. Danny had done some hard core research about the DNA of ghosts. It was as if he had close contact with one and recorded everything he learned on his computer. Ecto DNA had the power to change its code at will. Valerie knew that she would have to make her own DNA have the capabilities of changing its DNA code at will as well, but how _that_ was going to happen required more research.

Valerie began her own research with her own DNA to figure out how to change it. She used Danny's research with overlapping his own DNA, which revealed ghost-like molecules. Valerie found this interesting and decided to use this to her advantage and worry about Danny's _ghost molecules_ later. The problem was that she didn't want to create _another personality_, but keep her own. This is also where Valerie decided to research on her own and conduct experiments on how this was going to work._ This was for Larry._

Because of her loss for Larry, Valerie had time off of school to experiment and research some more. In her research, she discovered a way for her DNA to change code without changing her own personality or making herself into a ghost. Of course, this required for one part of her molecules to be _partly_ dead. She also had to make a suit that would be fused with her own DNA, so that, when her molecules changed code, the suit would change with it. This required hours and days of work, mostly at her father's workplace.

It was a good thing that Damon was too depressed to focus on what his daughter had been doing and assumed that she was building random stuff to_ take the pain away_. That was partly the reason, but this was going to be the _outcome_ of that _pain_. Valerie was to make sure that every ghost in Amity Park knew there was someone in the city to make sure they obeyed the law.

Valerie injected her DNA she made with partly dead molecules that had the ability to change code at will, mixed with a certain type of metal for her armor. After that, she covered the wound and made her way home, feeling extremely sick along the way. _This was worth it... for Larry..._

* * *

Danny had been waiting and waiting for Valerie to show up in school to confront her about her thieving in his house. He tried going to the girl's house, but she was not available. This both made Danny furious and worried. He was furious, because Valerie actually had the galls to break into his lab and steal his information from his computer. He was also worried, because of her tragedy, probably explaining why she did what she did. Still, that was no excuse for stealing.

"Danny, I found your girlfriend at the next hall," Dash said, pointing his thumb to Valerie's location.

"Thanks," Danny said, ignoring the girlfriend joke.

Danny walked quickly to the next hall, finding Valerie getting her stuff from her locker before her locker door slammed in front of her face with Danny's hand. Valerie shot a glare at Danny.

"I know you stole my stuff and I want it back," Danny accused.

"What in the world are you talking about? I didn't steal _anything_ from you!" Valerie snapped, about to leave, but Danny got in the way again.

"Then, why did I find your DNA on my printer?"

"I don't know! Look, I don't have time for this. I have to head to class and I've already dealt with enough crud for one day!" Valerie snapped, marching on her way to class as Danny grew even more angry at her. Danny decided to follow and keep an eye on Valerie. He had a feeling that this girl was up to something and he didn't like it.

* * *

After school, Valerie finally put her suit to to the test, willing her DNA to change. Her molecules transformed itself into a suit that was like a suit of armor, only it was Valerie's skin. It was black armor with red glowing designs. She pressed a button on her watch to call in her jet sled, which she used to fly and search for ghosts. She used her Ghost GPS, which she made based on her father's newly developed GPS, to find any ghost with ecto changing DNA. The first ghost Valerie went after was the one that killed her brother, who was surfing the tides at this point.

Valerie flew after the ghost and lifted him off the ocean, throwing him on the sandy beach, making the citizens around run and scream.

_"What's with ya, man?"_ The surfer ghost snapped as Valerie got out her gun.

"Just want you to know that you can't just freely harm people whenever you want! You kill those living by doing this!" Valerie glared.

_"What's it matter? They'll just crossover or become like us."_

"You're sick, _man_," Valerie mocked, then punched the surfer across the face before he began putting his face to his mouth, spitting out green blood.

_"H-How? It not faze?"_ The surfer ghost muttered in fear, then put his hands out. _"Okay! Okay man! I'll sto-"_ The surfer ghost said before Valerie shot him and he began to run, trying to cover the wound. Valerie ran after him.

"You won't-" Valerie cried out before being pushed onto the sandy ground by another ghost. She turned and glared at a young ghost boy with green hair, green eyes, and pale white skin, who wore a pirate jacket and hat.

"Stop! It was my fault! We were just playing _Pirates_. Please don't hurt him!" The young ghost pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Get off me, you ghost brat!" Valerie ragged in anger, kicking the boy off her.

The young green-haired boy's tears built in his eyes as he whispered, without Valerie hearing,_ "Valie..."_

_"Hey, that ain't cool, Bra. Youngbuddy didn't do anything to ya,"_ the ghost surfer glared.

"You're right. _You_ did something!" Valerie shouted, pointing her gun at the ghost.

"Stop this!" Valerie heard someone shout from above, who was non other than Danny Phantom. "You have no right to threaten this man, if you want to kill him as well."

"And how are _you_ any different?" Valerie asked.

"I _don't_ kill. I send the ghosts to the Realm of the Dead. You, on the other hand, are no different than him," Danny declared.

"How do you know what _he's_ done!? Get out of my way!" Valerie shouted, pointing her gun at the surfer ghost before she found herself being shot at by Danny's ecto blast.

"No! I won't!" Danny glared as Valerie began attacking him with the Anti Ghost Gun in her hands. Danny tried dodging the shots the best he could until one of them hit him on the leg.

_"Nah!"_ Danny cringed, grabbing where Valerie shot him at.

"I'll leave that as a warning!" Valerie shouted, running after the surfer ghost, who was barely hovering over the sand.

The surfer ghost looked behind him, knowing he was about to meet his eternal death by the gun in Valerie's hands. Valerie was willing to show no mercy, shooting the surfer ghost again and watching him fall over on the ground, green goo leaving his wounds. The surfer ghost was in deep fear and Danny knew it. He had to stop this girl, not that she could be blamed for going this direction. Danny knew the surfer ghost did harm alot of people, while he surfed, and nobody could stop him or tell him that enough is enough. Sometimes a criminal does criminal deeds, because he can, then ends up getting himself hurt in the process without knowing that his day would come.

Danny had to stop Valerie and show her that two wrongs don't make a right, that even justice has its limitations. There is justice, and then there is _cruelty_.

Danny knocked Valerie down and put his hand right through her back as she screamed in pain.

"What!? But how... you..." Valerie said awestruck.

_"I'm not using a phasing ability,"_ Danny said darkly as Valerie screamed and disappeared without a trace. He looked at his hand covered in red blood. "I wouldn't forgive myself, if I let you harm those freely without punishment." He looked at the surfer ghost. "Even though she gave you a few wounds, it should heal in no time, seeing that we ghosts also have fast healing capabilities. I'm keeping an eye on you though. You start making havoc and I'll do to you what I did to her!"

Danny flew off, moping along the way as the young ghost boy with the pirate outfit, Youngblood, looked up with glaring eyes.

_"Don't, little dude. It ain't worth it,"_ the surfer ghost said in pain.

"This is _your_ fault!" Youngblood shouted. "You said that our game wouldn't harm anyone and it took my sister! _You_ should've taken the punishment, not HER!"

_"Easy there. She's only taken to the Realm of the Dead is all."_

"But she might not make it out alive and, if she does, she'll probably never speak to me again. Get out and go back to where you came!" Youngblood shouted before flying away, crying his heart out. "I... Valie... I'm sorry this had to happen to you..." He looked back at Danny Phantom, who changed back to Danny Fenton, who blinked for a few seconds before walking on the sidewalk, scratching his head. Youngblood glared in pure hatred. "I'll make him pay... I promise that."

Youngblood flew to the lab and through the portal to find Valerie. He knew that he had to find his sister and make things right... the way they used to be.


	11. The Royal Gang

**This is the chapter I've been anxious to do for a long time. We'll get to know a little more about Dash. There was a little character development on him three chapters ago, but this will be the one that reveals a bulk of his character. Review please!**

Valerie had been missing day after day. It was reported on the News about her disappearance, which left Danny slightly on the edge. He had been keeping things to himself, from what his friends could tell. Things didn't get any better when Dash was absent from school, which he rarely ever was. Kwan was beginning to grow anxious when he didn't see his blond friend on the third day.

Kwan went to Danny, whose sleeves weren't rolled up today. He seemed to be reading a book or something. Kwan came to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head.

"You seen Dash? He hasn't been in school or called for three days," Kwan asked as Danny shrugged in reply.

_"I've been kinda having a rough day,"_ Danny muttered in reply. He sighed, then closed his book. "Anyways, I'm sure Dash is doing just fine."

"He's _never_ sick, Danny. He's always had super human health."

"As I said, I really don't know," Danny replied, then left the classroom.

_"You say Dash hasn't called you in three days?"_ Paulina asked in her fake accent, since there were still two classmates in the room.

"That's right and Danny's really getting on my nerves," Kwan replied.

"Actually, Danny has been acting funny, though longer than three days. He usually tells me everything, but now he's hiding things from _me_. I hope he's doing okay," Sam said, sighing deeply and staring at her boots.

_"Maybe we can go to Dash's house and check,"_ Paulina thought.

"Would you?" Kwan asked.

"Of course!" Sam replied, leaning against her desk. "We'll all go together."

"Okay, we can check his house. I know where he lives. Just stay behind me."

_"Okay!"_ Paulina squeaked in replied.

Kwan, Sam and Paulina moved on their way to Dash's house. They took the city bus there, though the walk was still very far. Kwan made it to a tall looking house that was connected to two other houses close together like a mini mall. It didn't seem like much with dirt on the concrete stairs, the door having peeled green paint, and the bricks looking as old as New York.

Kwan was in front of the two girls, knocking on the door. Nobody seemed to answer for a while until a tall bald male with black hair around the side of his head and a short bottom beard the shape of a W. He seemed heavyset with a pair of turquoise eyes. He looked down at Kwan with such a grim looking face. The girls could only guess this was Dash's father.

"Hey, have you seen Dash anywhere?" Kwan asked.

"Not for two days, now beat it!" The father shouted before slamming the door on Kwan.

_"Somebody's rude,"_ Sam snorted.

"It's partly why he never invites anyone over. Dash has never liked his family and they _kinda_ don't like him. I don't know why. Danny seems to know more about Dash than I do and I've known him longer... it was partly why I didn't like Danny at first," Kwan admitted, while walking with the two girls down the sidewalk

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Muybe Danny knoows whot's gooing oon," Paulina shrugged.

"Why did you think I asked him at first? I swear, I can't get _anything_ from that guy!" Kwan partly complained as Sam sighed.

"Maybe I can get something," Sam volunteered, about to get her phone out when the trio came to the same park where Dash ran into trouble with his brother about a week or so ago.

There, before them, was a small gang of thugs beating up a kid and kicking him to the ground. They all seemed to be wearing a blue short sleeved jacket. In the midst of them was non other than Dash. He seemed to just be standing there and watching the scene with such serious looking eyes. Kwan seemed to be staring at this scene dumbfounded. The girls were just shocked.

"Whot's going oon?" Paulina asked, still trying to recuperate from the shock.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think that's Dash's old gang friends he used to hang out with in middle school, but why is he with _them_? I thought he left them a long time ago," Kwan wondered.

"That was sure fun," one of the members with freckles all over his face and light brown hair that could be also mistaken for dirty blond.

"Let's head to the base," the leader, who was black-skinned, brown eyes, and held a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Dash, you haven't been in class these passed three days, what's up?" Kwan cried out, running to his friend.

"You know this guy?" the guy with the freckles asked

"Nope. Never seen him before. Let's go," Dash smirked, ignoring and walking on his way before...

"Dash, you've gone soft. You shouldn't be letting some punk follow you around, that is _if_ you wanna stay with us," the leader smirked, blowing smoke out of his mouth as soon as he removed his cigarette from his mouth.

"Dash, stop this right now! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Kwan shouted.

Before Kwan knew it, a fist pounded him across the cheek before he was pushed, then kicked to the ground by the thug with the freckles. The gang laughed, except for Dash, who just watched. The gang left, still laughing, as Paulina and Sam came to Kwan's side, checking to see if the guy was okay. _This wasn't like Dash!_

"Dash, what's wrong with you, man!?" Kwan glared.

"I thought you changed, Dash!" Sam spat as the gang disappeared into the park.

Kwan got himself up and sat on the bench of the park. _This just didn't make any sense!_ Even when Dash was a jerk, he never turned against _Kwan_. Something just wasn't adding up. Even the girls knew something wasn't right.

"I'm calling Danny!" Sam declared, banging her thumb on the numbers before putting the phone to her ear. She kept hearing rings until someone answered the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Danny answered in a monotone voice.

"Danny, your friend Dash has missed school for three days, because he joined some jerk gang he was a part of back in middle school, and just beat up Kwan! I want to know what the heck is going on, if you know anything!"

_"Sam..."_ Danny sighed deeply, taking a pause before continuing._ "I think it's obvious that Dash was _forced_ into that gang."_

"You seem to know something about it."

_"I only know as much as you do. Look, as of right now, I can't really do much. I did call Dash two days ago and he did say he was kind of in _a situation_. He says he'll be out of it soon. That's all I can give ya."_

"Why didn't you go out and help him, Danny?"

_"I AM helping him, Sam. Do you _want_ me to get myself beaten up by the gang?"_

"No, but-"

_"Exactly. Listen, I'm already doing the best I can. Just trust me and stay out of it or you're going to get yourself hurt. At this point, there's nothing much we can do."_

"That's it!?"

_"Anyways, I gotta go. Incoming call. Bye,"_ Danny replied, hanging up as Sam pressed the end button angrily.

_"Danny's no help,"_ Sam said in defeat, resting her head on her hands. She felt Paulina's arm around her shoulders.

"Ie'm s're we con stiell do soometh'ng," Paulina assured, trying to make her best friend feel better.

"I'm seriously hoping you're right. I don't know what to do, except try to find Dash."

"I do know this part of town where I first met Dash during middle school, before we became friends. Maybe we'll find him there," Kwan thought. He got up on his feet and began walking down the sidewalk toward a part of the Western side of Amity Park that was usually the _worst_ part. "It was really bad in middle school. Dash and I would go to these parts and pick fights with other people. It was our way of steaming off our problems. This was also how we learned to brawl. He was dealing with his issue with a loser and abusive father and older brother, while I had problems of my own."

"How did he stay in that gang?" Sam asked.

"He had been with that group for a long time, at least that's what he told me. Never mentioned _why_ he left or why he joined in the first place, just that he did. Now, that I think about it, I really don't know _anything_ about Dash, _except where he lives and a little about his folks and such,_" Kwan muttered, then sighed. The girls exchanged glances. A drop of water then began landing on Kwan's head.

* * *

Dash was inside the clubhouse with his former gang called the Royal Gang. He was sitting on the couch, feeling some sort of anger inside him. He never even _wanted_ to rejoin this group! He only did, because they threatened to gang up on his friends and attack them. Even Danny told Dash this was a bad idea and he never listened to him. _Why didn't he?_ Now, he had to watch Kwan get beaten to a pulp.

Dash glanced at the guy with the freckles angrily.

"What?" the guy with the freckles asked with a sick smirk on his face.

_"No-"_ Dash was about to answer before the door the club opened.

The members all looked at the direction of Danny, whose sleeves were still down and he just seemed tired and depressed. He walked casually into the club before the leader Roger stepped in Danny's direction.

"Hey, you that wimp from three years ago! The one that cried to his-" Roger smirked before...

"_-to his mommy?_ Yes, I'm _that guy_. Now, will you please get out of my way? I need to talk to Dash," Danny asked boredly, pushing the leader out of the way like it was nothing.

"I told you to not get involved!" Dash snapped.

"No, you told me you had _everything under control_. Anyways, I'm only here, because our friends are worried and, if I don't tell you now, Sam's never going to stop calling me."

"_Friends?_ Don't joke around. Go back home to your mommy," the third gang member with the black hair and blue eyes.

"Just a sec," Danny sighed, then turned back to Dash. "Anyways, that's all I came to say." He waved, then headed out the door when Roger blocked the door. _"Excuse me?"_

"Nobody pushes me around, boy!" Roger glared before punching Danny across his face and he instantly fell down, coughing blood from his mouth. He was then kicked onto the floor, crawling to his feet.

Dash took Roger by his head and slammed him against the wall, shouting as he continually slammed it over and over again, "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU JERK!" He dropped Roger before helping Danny up, who was wiping the blood off his mouth. "First Kwan, then Danny! At least Kwan can take care of his butt. I'm leaving! You promised to not harm my friends!"

"You're not going anywhere," Roger glared as him and his thugs surrounded Dash and Danny.

Danny glanced at Dash and looked at him with question. He just smiled sarcastically as the guy with the black hair took the first punch. Dash ducked, then gave him a huge kick. Just as he made the kick, Danny quickly lift himself up, his two hands on Dash's shoulders, and kick Roger from under the neck, making him fall over on his back. Danny, then unzipped and took off his hoody, showing his white shirt with the red oval in the middle. Dash punched the guy with the freckles before Roger got up and glared angrily at Danny.

"You little punk! You're gonna pay for that!" Roger shouted, rubbing his back, as he got out his taser to electrocute Danny, who moved out of the way in fear.

Danny swung himself over Roger on his back, his hoody around the leader's neck. Roger tried to reach his taser to Danny, but he seemed to be avoiding the attack. Sweat poured on his face, trying to think of a plan. He looked at the opened door and smirked. He covered Roger's eyes, tying the hoody around Roger's head, as the leader began fighting and cursing blindly in anger. Danny hopped off and ran to the door, grabbing Dash by his hand and leading him outside in the middle of the rain. They ran to the top a large tire across from the club.

Roger appeared, along with his hang behind him. He threw Danny's hoody into a large puddle from the rain, making it soaking wet, before smirking and the gang heading for the duo. Danny smirked and got out the taser he snatched from Roger. The Royal Gang gasped as Danny turned it on and threw it at their area, into the puddle of water they were standing in. The taser landed in the water and electrocuted Roger and his gang, making them scream bloody murder.

The taser eventually died from so much water inside the device, while the rest of the gang lied there in the cold rain. Dash and Danny stood on the tire in the middle of the rain, holding onto each other. They looked at each other and saw fear in their eyes. Danny stepped down and retrieved his hoody from the puddle, squeezing the water out, as he heard running footsteps from Kwan, Sam and Paulina. Sam ran up and hugged Danny tightly, then saw what happened to the gang members as the other two did.

"What _happened_?" Kwan asked Dash, who shook his head.

"I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble. They said, if I didn't participate, they were going to beat the crud outta you. Danny told me this was a bad idea and I shouldn't trust them... he was right," Dash explained, then looked back at Danny.

"For the record, you're always causing trouble, like ruining my sweater," Danny slightly teased.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. You're my best friend and... we should've stayed out of it," Sam confessed.

"If you stayed out of it, you wouldn't be good friends, would ya?"

Sam smiled and hugged Danny again, who hugged his friend back. Kwan looked at Dash with a slight sadden look. Dash smiled and gave Kwan a friendly hug.

"Thanks for being there for me, buddy," Dash thanked before him and Kwan gave each other a high five.

"Let's get out of here," Sam said as the five friends walked in the rain from the electrocuted gang. She looked up at Dash. "So... why _did_ you join that gang in the first place?"

"I was a druggie back in the day and, to me, they were the coolest thing around. I left after I was arrested for carrying drugs and they never came to help me, except for Kwan."

"Ah... makes sense."

"Yeah, I'm glad I left them."

"You never told me that, Dash," Kwan said. "In fact, you hardly tell me anything."

"That's because with being with Dad, my brother, and that stupid gang, I wasn't sure if I could trust anyone for a long time. I'm still learning to trust other people other than myself," Dash explained.

"You trust Danny."

"As much as I trust the rest of you."

"But he knows more about you than I do."

"And that's his own fault for that," Dash sighed, showing sleepish eyes at Danny, who rolled his eyes. Kwan looked at his friend in question. "Usually, Danny visits me without being invited at my place and alot of other places, including_ the Royal Gang's clubhouse_." When saying the last four words, he shot two dagger eyes at Danny, who ignored them. "He _always_ intervenes in places he shouldn't be in and I don't exactly hate him for that, seeing he does this with Sam and Paulina as well. It does get on my nerves sometimes, though he means well." Paulina chuckled in response.

"I don't call _visiting a friend_ intervening. You only call it that, because I come by to your place, while you're having your fight with your old man or bro. I don't even participate in it, or at least try not to," Danny defended.

_"Oh..."_ Kwan responded, now understanding why Danny generally would know more about Dash than anyone else. If Danny did that to Dash, Sam and Paulina, Kwan knew he was probably next. His eyes widened.

Sam looked over at Danny, who seemed just as depressed as before. _If Danny wasn't depressed because of Dash, then what _is_ bothering him?_


	12. Inside the Ghost Zone

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter! This is where things get really interesting. You can probably guess who I am going to have to play Shadi. No seriously. It should be very obvious. Review please!**

Jazz was reading a book called _Psychology on Brain Disorders._ She was smiling, turning the page of the book. Her smile soon became a frown, looking up to her brother's room. She sighed, putting the book down and walking up stairs. She opened the door, seeing Danny on his bed, his head on the pillow, staring at the window. His alarm clock read 4:47 PM.

"Danny, you want to go to the lab and work on something?" Jazz asked.

_"Since when do you offer me to go to my lab?"_ Danny asked with absolutely no emotion.

"Since you hardly come out of your room and hang out with your friends or even go to the lab. I know I can be bothersome, but I can see you're depressed. Is something wrong?"

"No... there isn't."

Jazz looked at Danny's desk, which were results of his ecto DNA scan. She turned back to Danny and said, "I won't put my psychology on you, if you tell me what's on your mind. I get the feeling those results have something to do with it."

Danny sighed, sitting up on his bed. He gave Jazz his results and she looked through them. She then saw the scanned photo of a naked Danny Phantom. Her eyebrows rose, looking at Danny, who then laid his head on Jazz's shoulders. Jazz could only hug her brother, already figuring out what was wrong with him.

"Danny, I'm sure you can find a way to control this. Maybe you can try communicating to him," Jazz said.

"I suppose, but I have absolutely no control. My blackouts happen when they happen. Usually, it's when something happens related to ghosts or my friends. I've been using this," Danny said, showing a silver belt with green designs under his hoody and shirt, strapped around his waist. "It hurts when he tries to change though. I discovered this when Dash called me about his issues with his former gang. I wear it under my clothes, so I don't look silly."

"Don't you think that's taking it a _little_ too far? You technically don't know who this guy is or why he does what he does."

"He's a killer, I know that much. Paulina even told me she saw him burn someone alive. She claims it was an accident, but I doubt the other kills were."

"It still might help, if you try communication. At least find out why he's doing this and if he is a cold blooded killer or one with intentions."

"I'll see what I can do. As far as I'm concerned, I might as well keep my friends safe and be as little involved with any sticky situation they might be in as possible," Danny said Jazz bit her bottom lip, then thought of something.

"You know, we haven't been in the Ghost Zone. I think it would be cool to take a look around... maybe see what the world looks like?"

"Since when did _you_ get interested?" Danny asked, showing a smirk.

"Since I want my little brother to go back to his old self again," Jazz replied as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I did get a few scans of the Ghost Zone and explored the place a few times. We should have a complete map of the place... not of the _entire_ area, but enough of the place."

"Okay."

Danny and Jazz walked downstairs, Danny searching in the filing cabinent, revealing two white hazmat suits without breathing masks. He threw one to Jazz, who looked at it with furrowed eyebrows. Danny got out black boots and gloves for him and Jazz to wear.

"This is for protection when we go inside that world. You see... any human that goes inside will automatically faze through everything. This means if you don't put that suit on, you'll be sinking through the ground to their version of the mantel and core of the planet."

"You actually _made_ these?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I took a sample of my ecto DNA and studied it. Luckily, when Valerie stole my work, she didn't think that half of my experiments and studies are with Sam, since I wouldn't be able to make all of these inventions, including the portal, without her help," Danny said, putting on her boots as Jazz put on hers. "I couldn't find a way to make normal objects be untouchable like in the Ghost Zone. Sam discovered that, while ghosts have the ability to change DNA code, objects in the Ghost Zone are made of pure dark matter. It only absorbs light, which is why you can see it like an object, but goes through you like a cloud."

"Okay, so how is it able to shape into things like the ground or a table or the sky?"

"Ghosts have the ability to change their environment. Their world started as just blackness, but they have the power to manipulate light. Because of their will-changing DNA, they can make themselves dark matter and manipulate the dark matter and light to their own creation. They can even walk _on_ light like walking on solid ground. Whatever they see is treated as that object, like if the dark matter look like rock, sand, water, a wall, tree, or whatever object. That's how I was able to get these suits made."

"Which was?"

"Getting a pair of suits from Mom and Dad, then fuse it with just light."

"And _how_ did you do that?" Jazz asked, zipping the hazmat suit on.

"Using volts of electricity to separate the atoms and molecules of the suit, so the light can enter in and fuse with it."

"Huh... guess it makes sense... I suppose."

"It will once we enter inside," Danny smirked, then entered through the portal, his sister right behind him.

The world was _incredible_. The sky was purple with little green clouds, the ground was solid rock. From what she could tell, the ground was like one small island floating in the air. The rest was empty space with a few little islands here and there. Danny casually walked on the ground, then on the empty space like he was walking on invisible ground. Jazz gasped, then tried stepping on the _nothing_ in front of her. _She could._ She began walking on an invisible walkway, if there was one, to her brother cautiously.

"Why are we flying... or walking on _invisible ground_?" Jazz asked nervously, hoping this _invisible ground_ didn't disappear.

"We're walking on light from our boots," Danny replied, pointing to the bottom of his boots, which were shining light. "It only turns on when we're leveling with the bottom of the portal." Jazz lifted up her boot, then saw the lights turned off. She stepped on the invisible ground and the lights turned on. "Anyways, let's get going!"

Jazz followed her brother through this mysterious realm. There where grounds higher than the duo, making Jazz wonder what was on those floating islands above her. Danny kept a tracker with him, so him and Jazz can find their way back to the portal. The whole area seemed to get creepier by the minute. There were different floating doors almost everywhere, which made Jazz wonder how they were able to float like that.

Danny opened one of them, which showed another empty space. Jazz followed him nervously, finding it weird that she was going through a door that led to another world. She even checked behind that floating door, which showed nothing. _How was this possible!? Then again, it only existed as _dark matter_, which absorbed only light._ Still, it was very weird to her.

Jazz and Danny saw different floating walls filled with books. Jazz excitedly ran to one of the bookshelves and read one called _Anne of Green Gables_. Danny smiled, knowing that his sister would be interested in this place. Jazz put the book back on the shelf and explored more of this place. It was like a giant library and, in fact, was.

"This is incredible!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Yep. I haven't met the librarian here, but if it's a Library, then I'm sure whoever works here wouldn't mind a couple of kids looking through the books," Danny said.

"Cool!"

_"Shhhh,"_ The kids heard from behind one of the shelves._ "What part of li-"_ The librarian scolded, then his eyes widened once appearing from the bookshelf he was behind and spotting that these _kids_ were human. He was tall, black haired, a curly goat tee and green eyes. He wore glasses, a purple trench coat, and a gray top and pants.

_"Sorry, I was showing my sister around here,"_ Danny apologized casually in a whisper.

"How can you... stand there?" the librarian asked astounded.

"These boots help us stand here normally. We can even touch the objects around here," Danny replied, taking out a book from the shelf.

"Really? Mind if I..."

"Sure," Danny replied, sticking his hand out as the librarian touched his finger on Danny's palm.

"_Amazing. _I can't even faze through this," the librarian said in amazement, then looked at Danny. "Sorry... this is the first time I've ever seen humans around here. They usually appear around Salzon and Valmont, mostly the dangerous ones around the Dark Realm led by Lord Pariah."

"Lord Pariah? Who is he?" Danny asked curiously.

"He is the king of this realm. The royal Pariah family are the most powerful warriors here. Every ghost there has been trained to protect this realm from those that harm it, mostly the white coat army or other dangerous humans that harm this place."

"Really? This Lord Pariah guy must be something," Jazz said.

"So, there are humans that try to harm you guys? I wonder _who_?" Danny asks.

"Not all of them do, like there's one I heard of named Mr. Masters. He seems very friendly and curious like you kids. Though, there are the ones that are dangerous. We know them for their white coats," the librarian explained.

"Never heard of them."

"They've been bringing more terror since the young prince's disappearance."

_"Prince?"_

"Yes, Lord Pariah's most powerful warrior, aside from Princess Dani. Her brother is known for killing many of the human armies. Rumors have it he hates humans with a dire passion since his mother's death. Unfortunately, he disappeared and this realm has been growing worse with the attacks from the white coat army."

"I'm so sorry. _I wish there was something I could do,_" Danny said with sympathy in his voice. Though, he felt some sort of deep confusion and pain in his heart, though couldn't describe it.

"Don't. You are a nice child and..." the librarian said before a knock was heard._ "Oh no..."_

"What?" Jazz asked.

"It's probably the search team again. They're looking for the lost prince. He was last seen around these parts."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because they're from the Dark Realm and are trained to exterminate humans."

"_Seriously?_ But you said there were good humans, right?" Danny mentioned.

"Yes, but anyone from that Dark Realm, you could say, are a bit _discriminative_ toward anyone with living flesh. Come with me," the librarian said, leading the kids to a floating door and hid them behind it before flying to the door and answering it. "Hello."

To his surprise, it was not _the search team_, but just one of the leaders of the Dark Realm government: the Clockwork.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there have been criminals appearing in random places around here. A witness has led to believe one of them is here," Clockwork said without emotion. He looked like a small child with red eyes and a scar on his left eye carrying a staff with a small clock, wearing a purple cloak.

"Well, I haven't seen any so far, Clockwork sir."

"I'm sure you haven't."

Clockwork floated around the room, his eyebrows furrowing. Danny looked through the crack, then seeing a bright light behind three bookshelves. He almost jumped aback before spotting Clockwork again with a frozen Spectra in her dark form- _wait... __wasn't _she dead_!?_ Danny began staring at this in question. He remembered blacking out before Penelope Spectra disappeared. That means... Danny Phantom didn't kill her. _What did this mean?_

"I swear I didn't see her," the librarian said.

"I know. She obviously hid herself in the shadows when appearing here, Mr. Ghostwriter. I'm done here, so I will be on my-"

_"Hac-"_ Jazz spouted out in a quiet and squeaky tone. Danny's body froze in place, sweat dripping from his face that was turning white, as he watched Clockwork turn his eyes and point his staff at the door Danny and Jazz were hiding behind. The door automatically burst open, leaving Danny and Jazz in cold sweat.

"Were you hiding these two?" Clockwork asked emotionless, changing to his young man form.

"Listen, they're just kids. They're not harming anyone," the librarian Ghostwriter pleaded.

"They were smart enough to know how to get here without falling down to the obis."

"Look, we'll leave here. Our portal is not too far from here. We're not trying to harm anyone," Danny said.

"Are you the builder of that portal?

"Yes."

"Then, destroy it."

"_What?_ But some of your people here are settling in my world. They might have families living here. I can't just prevent them from seeing their families. If you don't want us here, we can just leave here and never come back."

"Too many of you are harming our citizens and it's Lord Pariah's orders, unless you know something about the missing Prince. You rather leave this place and destroy that portal or die."

"There has to be a better way!" Jazz pleaded, about to cry. "Besides, if you wanted it destroyed, why didn't you do it before?"

"We've tried, but it has a protective security, which only the maker of the portal can bypass."

_"Wait, you were in my lab?"_ Danny glared.

The staff glowed and Clockwork threatened, "destroy it or die, your choice." Suddenly...

_"Yahh!"_ Danny cried out, sparks coming from his belt Sector Deflector. Danny Phantom was about to change. Danny dropped on the floor, grasping onto the belt. "STOP! YACK!"

Jazz saw her brother in pain, knowing what was happening. She rolled her brother over and unzipped the suit to take off the Specter Deflector. In her mind, if her brother does _transform_, maybe Danny Phantom can convince this guy to keep her brother safe. This guy only hates humans, not ghosts.

Danny gasped, changing and transforming into Danny Phantom, just like he calculated. He gasped, clutching his hands to his heart before sitting up staring at Jazz in shock and sweat. _This girl saved his life!_

_"Thank you,"_ Danny Phantom said in a croaked voice as Jazz nodded. He stood up, Clockwork staring in shock. "If you want to harm us, you have to go through me!"

"Who are you?" Clockwork asked.

"Danny Phantom. And you are?"

"Clockwork, master of time under King Pariah's lord and majesty. Can you tell me how you got inside that young boy's body?"

"I don't know... all I know is that I'm a part of him, since he turned on the portal. Why do you want to know?"

_"Interesting."_

"How about you leave this place?"

"Hm... it's against my King's orders, though I might be able to let you and the girl free, but I will return. There are a few tests I must give you."

"Not interested!"

"You want to know who you are, _don't you?_" Clockwork smirked as Danny Phantom's face froze. Ghostwriter was astounded, filled with shock, but also seemed to be trying to figure out this_ ghost boy_. "I thought so. I will leave, let you and your _friend_ return to your world. I will be giving you some tests. If you pass them, I will know who you are, if not... let's just say you and your _human partner_ will no longer exist in this world." Clockwork left out the door as Danny Phantom lowered his arms and looked at Jazz.

_"Let's go home,"_ Danny Phantom said quietly as Jazz nodded.

The two walked on home, Jazz walking through the portal before watching the Phantom change back into her brother, who dropped on the floor panting. He looked up at his sister, who embraced him.

"It's okay, Danny. We're safe," Jazz comforted.

_"What happened?"_ Danny asked, half panicking.

"Phantom saved me, he was willing to fight Clockwork to protect us... honestly, I don't think he's all bad. In fact, he doesn't know who he is. All he remembers is that he fused with you somehow. My guess is that he was another ghost of the Ghost Zone that appeared at the wrong place at the wrong time. I think those ghosts he killed or... whatever... I guess he doesn't always _kill_ the ghosts, but... he's only trying to protect us. I don't even think he knows what he's doing is wrong. I really think you should communicate with him somehow... maybe you can teach him that what he's doing is wrong."

Danny looked down at his hands on his lap and sighed. He replied, _"I'll think about it."_ He got up, then headed for the stairs, pausing for a moment. "Thanks Jazz." A smile formed on his face.

"No problem," Jazz winked, showing a thumbs up. She followed her brother up the stairs, beginning to grow curious of who this _Danny Phantom_ is that has become a part of her little brother.


	13. Clockwork Returns

**Next chapter! I was kinda busy starting out my two new fan fictions. One is _To The Unknown 2: Beyond the Known_ and the other _The Adventures of Jaylin_. If you're into Yu-Gi-Oh, I highly advise you to give these two a try. Review please!**

Danny was in his lab, rewiring a very small device that looked like wireless earbud chops, only with different colored wires connecting to the earbud instead of a long black one and weren't connected together like regular earbuds; instead, the wires were connected to some sort of small microphone that seemed round and flat. Jazz was looking over her brother's shoulder with a lab coat of her own. Her eyebrows furrowed with such curiosity. Danny was creating a communication device, so he could talk to the ghost fused inside him. Though, Danny still needed to test it. He had been working on it for the past few days.

Danny sighed, wiping the sweat off his bangs, then got out the earbud without the cap to it, showing the magnet inside. He held it up to his ear. He was hearing some fuzz, then began picking up something.

_"Wha... huh... what's going-"_ then cut off.

"I think I can hear him," Danny said after taking the earbud off his ear.

"I can too. He seems confused," Jazz worried.

"That's probably because when we switch, both of us blackout. Like if we ever _switch bodies_, the other person automatically shuts down. This device awakens the other person, whether it's me or him. At this point, he can't hear me yet, but he can speak. He will have no ability to touch, see, smell or taste, just talk. He'll probably be a little scared for the most part until I can work on delivering my voice to him clearly," Danny explained, a smirk appearing on his lips. "These will be the Ghost Earphones. You can use these to infiltrate ghost sound waves. I want to to make them to also pick up my sound waves by the little ecto DNA I have too, despite being human."

"Do you think this will work?" Jazz asked.

"I'm hoping," Danny said, putting the little metal piece in his ear, then picked up a the small microphone, which looked like a small wheel with metal on the outside, connected by wire on one end. He put it next to his lips. "Hello!"

_"Who are you!? Where am I!?"_ Danny heard a fuzzy voice shout scared and angrily. He put down the objects, then wrote down his results.

"You probably should tell him what you're doing before he starts panicking enough to destroy your lab," Jazz suggested, folding her arms.

"He's fine. I'll let him know after I get this fixed up. Besides, _maybe_ if he didn't take advantage of me, I wouldn't use him as a Ginny Pig," Danny replied, rolling his eyes. Jazz sighed. Danny had not told his friends about the mysterious ghost boy fused inside him yet. He felt that telling them, when he still has absolutely no control over that ghost person inside him, would probably bring panic.

"I'm also worried about Clockwork. He did mention that he would return," Jazz said.

"I'm kinda worried too. That's why I'm trying to build these stupid things!" Danny said, getting out a small magnifying glass and searching through the detail of the wiring. "I know how to connect these, but I don't know how to get a clear signal."

"You can hear him. Maybe you can try making a conversation."

"Yes, but I have to hold it a certain way and I want it to work with a clear signal, so I don't have to move it around like I'm moving a satellite to watch a football game."

"_I guess._ I'm just glad you're back to your old self, little brother," Jazz winked as Danny smiled back, then brought out a chuckle.

Danny heard his phone ring. He took out his cell phone and answered, "yeh hello?"

_"Hey Danny, we were wondering if you would like to catch a movie with us?"_ Sam wondered on the other line.

"Sure. Hey Sam, I need you to do me a favor."

_"Shoot!"_

"I'm making some Ghost Earphones that can infiltrate ghost sound waves. I already have it working, but it's so blurry, even an AT&T phone in the countryside has a better signal."

_"Sure thing. I'll take a look at it tomorrow and see what I can do."_

"Thanks. You're the best, Sam. So, who's coming with us to the movie?"

_"Well, there's the guys and Paulina."_

"Cool! I'll meet you at AMC."

_"Kay!"_

Danny hung up, then Jazz offered, "how 'bout I drop you off, Danny?"

"You sure?" Danny asked, raising two eyebrows, taking off his lab coat.

"Of course! You've been working hard. Besides, I gotta keep tabs on when Clockwork is going to come and go anyways," Jazz replied as Danny smiled in response. He walked up the stairs as his sister placed her lab coat on the hook next to his.

Jazz drove her brother to the AMC Theaters, so he may join with his friends. Jazz looked out the window and smiled before she began driving through the parking lot on her way out of the area. Just then, she gasped, pressing her breaks, carefully though, and noticing the ghost with the scar and glowing red eyes that could shape his age. _It was Clockwork!_ Jazz knew her brother was in trouble.

Jazz parked her car, then got out and locked her car door as she ducked under it from the ghost's sight. Her eyes furrowed as she noticed Clockwork hovering over the theater, going invisible. She had to curse herself for this ghost having invisible powers. She got out her cell phone and text her brother to warn him about Clockwork.

Just as she sent the message, Clockwork turned visible on the roof of the theater, then fazed through the building. Jazz stood up, then ran quickly into the AMC Theaters. Even if she didn't have ghost powers or her brother's equipment, that didn't mean she was going to let this one escape from her sight. At least if she got an idea of where Clockwork was, her brother would gain some sort of _advantage_.

* * *

As Danny and his friends got their tickets, he got a text from Jazz, warning him that Clockwork was here. Sweat dripped from Danny's face. _Why now!?_ Danny hadn't even finished the Ghost Earphones!

"Danny, ies soomth'ng wroog?" Paulina asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just gotta tinkle," Danny lied.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. You can go to the restroom after we show our tickets," Dash assured as Danny nodded in response.

Danny gave his ticket to the ticket man, then quickly dashed to the restroom. Dash blinked, responding, "guess when you gotta go, you gotta go."

Danny ran behind one of the stalls, then placed two hands on the wall over the toilet. Sweat poured from his face, trying to transform... somehow. There had to be a way for him and Danny Phantom to trade places, but how? This was why making the Ghost Earphones was important. Danny could at least let the ghost boy fused inside him know when he could change or not. Maybe he _should've_ had a conversation with the blurry signaled Ghost Earphones, just like Jazz suggested. Danny would at least tell the ghost boy when he could change or not, find out what signaled him to switch was.

All Danny could do now was hope that Clockwork didn't find him yet and, if he did, that Danny Phantom would change at that moment. The only way to signal the change, that Danny could think of, is if him and/or his friends were in great peril or something. Then again, Danny Phantom changed when Valerie was seen in her new suit shooting a ghost. Danny could only guess that it was, if _anyone_ was in danger and he was rendered helpless to do anything.

There was racket going outside of the restroom. Danny gasped, then ran from the restroom, peeking from the crack of the bathroom door. There, he saw Kwan trying to choke Dash. Red eyes were glowing behind those eyes, telling Danny that Kwan was being overshadowed _or controlled_ by a ghost. One of the powers ghosts had was controlling humans by going inside their body and controlling it as if putting on a costume.

"Wha's wrong with ya, man?" Dash asked with bulging eyes.

"Let go, Kwan!" Sam shouted angrily.

"That's not Kwan, look at his eyes!" Danny cried out, pointing to Kwan's eyes.

Kwan looked at Danny, then started chasing him into the bathroom. He ran into one of the stalls, then slammed it against Kwan before he stumbled backward. Danny opened it and walked in front of Kwan's body.

"If this is your way of attacking me, by controlling one of my friends, you're a real coward, Clockwork!" Danny snapped as a transcended figure appeared from Kwan's body and appeared as Clockwork in his old age form.

"I suppose that's not enough to make your ghost friend appear," Clockwork said plainly.

"If I knew how _that_ worked, I _would_ be him right now!"

"Though, when there's a will, there's a way and _I will_ find a way."

"What are you gonna do, find a love interest and make her the damsel in distress? LAME!"

"It would be nice to know what his love interest is... if he's found one?"

"Well, you've got Paulina and Jazz that met him, take your pick."

_"Did someone say my name?"_ Paulina asked, peeking open the boy's bathroom, since she didn't want to be inside it due to the weird urinals.

"Hey Danny, I'm here," Jazz greeted from behind the stall at the very end.

"How'd _you_ get over there?" Danny asked.

_"I have no idea,"_ Jazz replied with bulging eyes. Danny sighed, being thankful that there was no one else in the restroom.

"I probably don't wanna know the answer to that one anyways."

"The idea to use either of the ladies to arouse Danny Phantom seems tempting, but..." Clockwork said, changing into his child form as a smirk appeared on his lips and his red glowing eyes furrowed. _"I have a better idea."_ Danny gulped.

"I just HAD to say damsel in distress," Danny said in a monotone voice, being carried over 50 feet in the air by Clockwork in his adult form before being dropped. _"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ He smiled, watching Danny fall to his doom on the ground. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Danny blinked and his eyes turned green, a beam of light surrounding him as he changed into Danny Phantom before hitting the ground, and then flew up in the air. He glared at Clockwork in anger.

"You sicken me, using cowardly maneuvers against my human partner," Danny responded darkly.

"At least I was able to summon you out. Maybe you should be more _communicative_ with your _human partner_, so he can call you out and I won't have to drop him 50 feet above the ground," Clockwork smirked as Danny Phantom's eyes widened and blinked. _Was that why he was having sudden visions of captivity? Was him not feeling, moving, and only talking and hearing just his human partner trying to communicate with him? Why didn't he say something? Then again, the signal was kinda blurry._ "Anyways, now that I have your attention. I can begin my tests."

"What kind of _tests_?"

"Tests to prove you are who I suspect you are."

"Suspect? Who do you _suspect _I am?"

"A powerful warrior. One with great power to transport those to and from the Realm of the Dead and this world. Of course, _you_ have that power, but I must know if you're the right guy or not and just observation isn't enough as the Observers would think," Clockwork explained as Danny kept his eyes narrowed, still wanting answers. "Let me ask you something Danny Phantom, do you _like_ these humans you protect?"

"What kind of question is _that_?" Danny asked, pondering.

"A simple one. Do you like these humans or is there something about them that makes you angry and you don't know why?"

"I still don't get the question. I would assume that because I protect them, I have some sort of _respect_ to humans in general."

"But respect and loyalty are different from feeling likeness and love. You can protect something, but still hold some sort of dislike or hatred toward them. So... do you like these humans or not?"

Danny Phantom couldn't understand that question or why it was any of this guy's business. In truth, he never really _liked_ humans. He only protected them, because they were innocent and helpless. Clockwork was right, a person can dislike someone, but still show loyalty and respect toward him/her. Danny never liked this world; the humans living in it, nothing. He never belonged here and nobody would except him or his kind. Danny did everything he could to protect these people and they repay him by slandering him and harming his own kind, like Valerie. Though...

_"There are a few I like,"_ Danny muttered as Clockwork rose two eyebrows. "My human partner can be a jerk sometimes, but... he's a good person and is fascinated with our kind. I can't hate someone like that... there was another one I met. The red-haired girl you almost killed a few days ago... she saved my life and I'm forever in her debt. There was also another girl I met and she's alright. She never judged me when she first saw me, even when I killed someone accidentally." A sigh escaped from the ghost boy's mouth. "I dislike the humans around here for their treatment toward me and my kind, but there are ones I have come to know and like, because of their kindness generosity. I understand why you were harsh toward my partner and the girl, but that did not give you the right to decide whether they lived or died. I don't care what kind of power over you decided this, there's _following orders_ and there's being unfair!"

Clockwork furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "very well. Then, it's time to begin the tests. I hope you're prepared."

"I am."


	14. Clockwork's Test 1

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while since I did the last chapter of this story ^^; Anyways, this is when Clockwork starts doing the three tests. This will be done a little differently than in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, because this is Danny Phantom and not Yu-Gi-Oh. Review please!**

Kwan began rubbing his head from the fall as Dash came in with a concerned look on his face. He checked his friend's eyes to make sure they weren't red like last time and luckily, they weren't. He sighed in relief and helped Kwan up on his feet, who looked at him with utter confusion. Something suddenly kicked in Dash's head.

"Pal, where's Danny?" Dash asked.

"Why are you asking _me_? I don't even know how I got here!" Kwan responded in a panicked voice. "Not to mention my nose hurts."

"You'll be fine, but I think that ghost kidnapped Danny."

"Are you sure and what _ghost_?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Danny was tackling with you, while you were being controlled!"

_"Oh shoot!"_

The two boys ran from the bathroom, meeting Sam and Paulina, who questioned if Kwan was back to normal or not. They saw his eyes weren't glowing red anymore, so they assumed he was back to normal. Though, there seemed to be bigger problems coming their way.

"Danny's gone! I think that ghost took him!" Dash said.

"Oh no!" Sam panicked.

"An' thies ies wher' I coome ien!" Paulina cried out excitedly, digging into her leather purse. Everyone glanced at the purse as she pulled out some kind of radar in the shape of a thick iPad. Everyone stared at her with widened eyes.

_"What do you _have_ in that thing?"_ Dash asked quietly.

"You _actually_ have a radar in your _purse_?" Sam asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Paulina smiled so deviously as the trio just sighed and shrugged at the same time. Dash asked, "so, can you use it to find Danny?"

"Soore. Danny poot a trockin' d'viece oon hiems'lf an' toold me too oose t'ies ief he dietched oos," Paulina explained, then got out four Specter Deflectors, throwing three of them to her friends. "He olsoo s'id foor oos to poot t'ese oon!"

Dash, Kwan, Sam, and Paulina put on their Specter Deflectors, Dash and Kwan not being sure what the belts were supposed to do. Paulina signaled for everyone to follow her as she used the radar in her hands to track down her friend. She stopped outside of the theater, then dug inside her purse, pulling out some lip balm and placing some on her lips. She looked at Sam, handing the lip balm.

"No thanks," Sam replied. Paulina shrugged, then looked back at the radar.

"Thes' soys Danny ies oon the roof oof t'e t'eat'r," Paulina said, looking at the roof of the theater.

_"Oh boy,"_ Sam responded sarcastically, then grabbed Paulina's lip balm, putting some on her lips.

* * *

Danny Phantom's hands began to glow green with ecto energy, flying straight for Clockwork, who just pressed a button on his staff and disappeared. Danny made a_ grr_ sound, being frustrated that he can't get to the jerk, who almost killed his human partner. He followed the coldness he felt toward the roof of the theater, then found Clockwork, who had a hold of Jazz.

"Don't even think about it, ghost boy," Clockwork smirked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use the _'damsel in distress'_ maneuver!" Jazz complained.

"I never said I thought against it, just that I was _tempted_ and sometimes my _temptation_ gets the better of me."

"If that's the case, can you drop me off at Walmart, so I can find a Bella Swan t-shirt?"

"Let her go, Clockwork! It's bad enough you're involving my human partner in this!" Danny shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't. I need to make sure you don't start being unfair and attacking me before I explain what my tests are like you did moments ago, so..." Clockwork replied, using his staff to open a portal and retrieving a metal shock collar, placing it around Jazz's neck before letting go of her. "You try attacking me or not passing the tests and the girl dies."

"_Excuse me!_ I have a name, just so you know! And, for your information, I'm a grown woman!" Jazz glared, crossing her arms.

"Now, for the tests. The first one will test your skills in combat. Though, you won't be going against me," Clockwork explained, opening another portal and releasing five ectopuses, who were green ghostly octopuses flying in the air with waving tentacles.

_"Oh please!"_ Danny said, rolling his eyes, before flying toward the ectopuses, hands glowing green.

_"Na-ah-ah,"_ Clockwork responded with a smile on his face, reaching into his cloak and pulling out two big metal wristbands, which flew to Danny and clamped on each wrist. He gasped, watching his ecto energy disappear into green smoke. He shot a glare at Clockwork. "You have to only use brute strength. No ghost powers, besides flying, allowed."

_"This sucks,"_ Danny responded as the ectopuses pinned him to the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz cried out, running to the ghost boy until Clockwork pressed a button on his staff to keep her from running any farther. The age-changing ghost placed her back to her original spot, making her have to watch her brother's alter ego get tackled by five green octopus ghosts.

Clockwork kept his smile, seeing the ghost boy struggle with the four ectopuses. Danny kept having to punch one after the other, but they kept coming back and tackling him. He had to pull them off and kick them from time to time. He was breaking sweat from this tiring workout. _There had to be a way to defeat these octopus freaks that were strong by the numbers._ On the positive side, Danny could still fly.

Just then, Danny flew up, taking two of the ectopuses, then swung them with their tentacles at the three other ectopuses one by one. Then, Danny threw the other two in the air before landing on his feet. He wiped the sweat off his brow, showing a smirk. _This was actually fun._ Jazz was in danger, but Danny was having a blast fighting these guys. He remembered fighting them before during some sort of _training_ in his past. He decided to worry about that later.

The ectopuses began flying toward him and Danny smirked, jumped up, then punched one, before kicking the other four, two smashing into the other two behind them. Then, Danny flew higher in the air, then punched all five of them at once to the ground behind the theater. The five ectopuses were all knocked out cold and Danny collected them, throwing them in front of Clockwork.

"Anything else?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Clockwork applauded, then pressed the button on his staff, which freed Jazz from her frozen state. He then created a portal to return the ectopuses where they belong. Danny stood on the ground, arms folded, as Clockwork gave him a serious look. He knew this wasn't over and Clockwork had more tests for him to pass. Whatever the next one was, it was probably not going to be easy.

The metal wristbands were released from Danny's wrists and returned to the inside of Clockwork's robe.

"I hope you don't try to interfere again. Do we make ourselves clear?" Clockwork asked Jazz, who shot a glare in reply.

"It doesn't help her brother is sharing a body with me. _Excuse her for being so _worried_ about my life!_" Danny shouted in sarcasm.

"Somebody's a little edgy today," Clockwork said with a mocking smile.

"Let's see, you tried to kill my human partner and his sister, you tried to kill my human partner a second time, and now you're holding his sister hostage! _I have absolutely NO REASON to be pissed!_"

"Fair enough. Still, it is time for the second test."

"I'm ready," Danny glared as Clockwork chuckled in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the theater, Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Sam just finished running around the theater building to find some sort of ladder or escape route that could help them up the roof. _Alas, there was non._ The four panted, being out of breath from all the running they were doing. There had to be a way to get to the roof of the building, but _what_? Everyone seemed to be out of ideas and time was ticking for Danny, in their minds.

_"Well... this is fantastic,"_ Kwan complained sarcastically. "How are we supposed to be Ghost Busters if we can't get to them?"

"You wouldn't happen to have suction cups in your purse, would you?" Dash asked Paulina.

"Whot om I, Burt Gummer!?" Paulina asked with glaring eyes as her friends shot her a look, then her eyes widened. _"Oh."_

"This isn't the cartoons, Dash. Suction cups wouldn't be able to hold us on something that's _rough_, maybe glass or smooth metal, but this is a theater, not an office building. It also would take alot of stigma to do so, if the cup was big enough to hold our own weight," Sam said. Everyone stared at her with blinking eyes. "I watch Mythbusters."

"So, what do we do now?" Kwan asked.

"Hm... I think I have an idea. I just hope Danny's folks aren't around," Sam thought as everyone gave each other glances.


	15. Clockwork's Test 2 and 3

**Here's the second test. I have been trying to think of how I was going to do this one. In the original Yu-Gi-Oh story, a monster just appeared from the ground and grabbed Yami by the arms, about to eat him whole, while he had to solve a puzzle. Anyways, this is what I came up with. Review please!**

Jazz looked up at Clockwork, curious on what he was going to use next to test Danny Phantom. The ghost changed into his old ancient body, then a smirk appeared on his face. Jazz could already tell that _probably_ wasn't a good sign. In fact, it WASN'T a good sign!

"For my next test, first I'm going to have to restrain your friend, just in case she tries _meddling_ again," Clockwork said, pressing a button on his staff and making Jazz's body freeze. Then, he lifted his arm and electricity was released from his hand, holding the ghost boy by his arms and legs. He tried freeing himself, but he couldn't move any of his limbs. "For the next test, you will be trying to free yourself before you are taken to the sea over there, where you will be shocked with volts of electricity."

"That's insane!" Danny shouted angrily.

"I suppose it is, but even a twelve-year-old ghost girl could get out of this one," Clockwork smirked, which made Danny even more angry._ "The clock is ticking."_

Danny began being carried away by the electricity that came out of clockwork. Jazz stood helplessly, watching the ghost boy about to be electrocuted with volts of electricity. Danny knew he couldn't get out just by fighting, since it only tightened the grip on him. Somehow, he knew that escaping didn't take strength and had to use his brains and his naturals. The word _naturals_ seemed to click in and Danny _immediately_ knew how to get out of his.

As soon as he came close to the sea, he took in a gulp of air and blue and icy breath and made a patch of ice, then a sharp crystal of ice shot from different angles at the current of the electricity, which then circuited through the ice and Danny was freed. He then melted the ice patch before refreezing it to give him a landing spot, so he wouldn't get electrocuted. He landed on the patch of ice and showed a smirk.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Jazz said.

"My natural is my freezing temperature. A ghost's natural defines the personality of the ghost," Danny explained.

"Like a chilled and cool personality?"

"Or a cold and heartless one," Clockwork defined as Jazz's eyebrows cocked. "Each naturals shows the personality of the ghost both it's good and its bad. It does define this boy's personality as cool and calm, but also cold and bitter."

"I think we get it, so what's the next test?" Danny asked in a demanding voice. Clockwork showed a smirk in response.

* * *

Dash, Kwan and Paulina followed Sam to Fenton Works, which was Danny's place. She knew she had to hurry and hope that rather the Fentons didn't mind her and the others borrowing their stuff. She noticed the Fenton RV was gone, meaning that Maddie and Jack were not at the house. This was somewhat a relief and maybe a slight panic.

"Okay, the Fentons are gone and the door's probably locked," Sam said, trying to turn the knob, which was locked. "Yep, it's locked."

"Now what?" Kwan complained.

"Hold the phone. There's more than one way to skin a cat," Sam assured, running through the alley at the right at Fenton Works. Everyone else followed her. She ran into a large picket fence and climbed right over it. "I'll meet you at the front door."

The gang rushed over to the front door, which Sam opened from the other side, being that she came though the back. Everyone entered inside the empty house and followed Sam up the stairs.

"I'm surprised they don't have an alarm system," Dash commented, noticing how technologically advanced the Fentons were.

"They do. I just typed in the password," Sam explained.

"You know the password to their security system?"

"It's 48127. I watch Dad type it in everytime he comes home," Sam explained.

"You sure have a photographic memory!"

"Ít co'd alsó bé thát Sam gr'w úp weeth Danny sínc shé wás fífe," Paulina added like she was saying the obvious.

_"Good point."_

As soon as Sam was up the stairs, she entered into the Op Center, which looked like a medium-sized laboratory with a round table in the middle filled with different devices, and two computers side by side at the very end of the room. Everyone stood speechless, wondering why Sam was here. Danny's lab had more useful items than this place, right? Of course, it only took them a mere second to realize what Sam was up to.

Sam pressed a button that was camouflaged to the steel wall, then a circle on the right ceiling of the Op Center slid open. She signaled everyone to place themselves right under the circle on the ceiling, which they did.

_"To the Blimp!"_ Sam shouted before all four of them instantly levitated right through the circle on the ceiling, which was now a floor, before it closed instantly. "This is the blimp you see on the rooftop of Fenton Works."

_"I was wondering what this thing was,"_ Dash commented to himself.

Sam opened a refrigerator with a spoiled ham inside, then pressed the red button beside it. Everyone felt the place shake before the blimp blew an oval-like balloon, which was sideways with a picture of Jack Fenton's face on it. Sam put the blimp on autopilot and set coordinates for the theater her and her friends were previously at. Dash and Kwan were too busy looking through the mirror reflection of Jack's face shown on the balloon.

"Glad he's not my dad," Kwan commented.

"At least he's better than mine," Dash said.

"True."

"We should be at the theater at any moment, then we'll find Danny and kick that ghost's butt," Sam said.

"YEEE!" Paulina squealed.

"I hope Danny's okay," Dash commented.

"Hey, isn't that _Jazz_?" Kwan asked, looking out the window with bug eyes toward the sea by Amity Park. Everyone gathered at the window and saw Jazz being levitated in the air next to an elderly ghost with a clock inside his body and a purple staff with a clock on the top.

"What's she doing _there_!?" Sam wondered, then everyone saw Danny Phantom on a plate of ice on the water. "Danny Phantom's there too?"

"This reminds me too much of Superman and Louis Lane. You don't think they're..." Dash asked as everyone's eyes blinks, then...

"NA!" Everyone said together, laughing it off.

* * *

Clockwork looked in the sky and noticed the blimp. Danny Phantom also saw it and knew, from the picture of Jack Fenton on the balloon, that it was his friends looking for their friend. Clockwork shifted into a child-like form, showing an annoyed grim.

_"How annoying,"_ Clockwork muttered, opening a portal and sending in Ectopuses to attack everyone inside the blimp. He turned to Danny, who had faith in his friends that they would be able to take on those ghosts. "So, where were we? Oh yes, your third test. I believe this one will _especially_ be challenging for you." He smirked, and took out a sword from his cloak before stabbing it at the ghost boy, who tried to avoid it, but a cut was shown on his shoulder and he instantly disappeared. Clockwork showed a smirk upon his lips. "Let's see how you handle against your own worst fears."

_"Where is he!?"_ Jazz asked in rage.

"He's in a realm of his worst fears. This sword belonged to Fright Knight, Lord Pariah's most trusted warrior. This will truly prove if your friend is who I believe he is."

"You mean this _Prince_ ghost that you're looking for? What are you going to do when you find him?"

"Only _time_ will tell," Clockwork replied, his eyes turning serious.

* * *

Danny Phantom found himself in an unfamiliar world that was nothing, but darkness. He looked around and noticed floating doors were broken to pieces, burning with green fire. _'What is this place?'_ Danny questioned himself. He flew around the realm, seeing the different floating doors that were broken or apart. He landed on a floating mountain with tall trees and noticed an older woman in black skin tight pants and top, which had a skirted bottom, silver boots and gloves, and a black hood over, showing hints of long white hair. She was fighting against some older bald males with white coats and guns.

"You're a stubborn one," The white bald male smirked as the woman glared with glowing green eyes and screamed a wailing scream, which sent the men in white coats flying across the small forest.

The woman fell on one knee as a small familiar four-year-old boy peeked from the bushes. He had white hair and huge green eyes, showing tears in his eyes. He ran to the woman, who held her hand out.

"_Go._ Take your sister and get out of here as fast as you can to Daddy. Mommy will be okay," the woman said. Danny Phantom almost choked, seeing this woman. This wasn't just a nightmare, it was a _memory_. The boy shook his head, then saw a little girl with white hair peeking from the bushes, seemingly holding onto the boy with white hair. "Go."

The little boy hid himself and the small two-year-old girl back behind the bushes. Just then, a single injection needle, with clear liquid inside, struck the woman from behind. The clear liquid instantly injected automatically into the woman and she fell on the ground. The men in the white coats aimed their guns and all shot the woman at once until green ooze spilled on the ground.

Danny Phantom flew from the scene as fast as he could, but he kept returning to the same scene. He didn't want to see this. He wanted to get away from this. Eventually, his body hit against one of the trees, eyes closed as he landed on his back, and tears brimmed in his eyes. He was so confused. He couldn't understand this place and yet, he remembered it so clearly. One thing was for sure, he _had_ to get out of this place.

The ghost boy got up, wiped his tears, then walked to the men in the white coats. They all stared at him with glaring eyes, pointing their guns at the ghost boy. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the guns shoot right at him, then he disappeared in an instant. Somehow, he _knew_ that the realm of nightmares worked like dreams, you shake yourself up in danger and you will wake up from that _nightmare_.

* * *

Danny Phantom appeared at the same place he was previously at before. He instantly flew to the inside of the blimp, seeing the four friends shocking the Ectopuses with the Specter Deflectors on them. '_Maybe those _could_ be useful for once,'_ the ghost boy thought to himself. He punched one of the Ectopuses away from Paulina, who smiled with gleam.

"You think I can borrow that thing around your waist?" Danny asked.

"Í 'áf án estrá óne!" Paulina said, digging into her purse and pulling out another Specter Deflector, throwing it to the ghost boy. "Thóugh, ít wíll húrt you íf you pút ít ón!"

"It's not for me, but thanks!" Danny thanked Paulina, quickly flying down and sneaking the Specter Deflector around Jazz. She jumped when she saw him, smiling in joy just before the collar around her neck buzzed and burst from her neck. "I knew that thing worked on ghostly items too."

_"You're back!"_ Clockwork responded.

Jazz immediately began falling down and landed right inside the sea. She turned the Specter Deflector off right before reaching for Danny Phantom's hand and being carried up in the air and back on land. She turned the Specter Deflector back on when the ghost boy let go of her, who also landed himself on the ground. Clockwork safely landed in front of the two.

"I came here to test you, if you were the Prince I was looking for or not. I did expect you to pass each one, but _how_ you did it was the ultimate test. I was testing your personality. You usually attack without thought when things happen, but know when to stop. Your heart is cold and dark, but you balance it out with honor and respect. You never let your hatred define your judgments. At the same time, you will let your arrogance get in the way of your choices," Clockwork said as his final thought.

"So, am I this prince you're looking for or not?" Danny asked.

"That is something for me to know and you to figure out, but if you were this _prince_ I was looking for, I would think living in this world has made you stronger than before," Clockwork said as Danny responded speechlessly. Clockwork smiled. "The prince had never held as high of respect for humans as you have. There is no doubt that he never knew _how_ they lived."

"Hey!" Dash shouted from the inside of the blimp, which landed on the ground by Clockwork. "Where's Danny?"

"He's safe inside the theater, waiting for you," Clockwork lied, covering for Danny Phantom. "Sorry for my interference. Your _protector _and I were having a... debate. I will be leaving now."

Clockwork disappeared and the ghost boy sighed, turning to the gang and said, "thank you for your help. I'm sorry your friends got involved." Danny Phantom disappeared and flew away.

"So Jazz, how did you get into all of this?" Sam asked.

"Well..." Jazz replied.

**A/N: To make this clear. Water does not conduct electricity, but the minerals inside the water do. The sea water by Amity Park is most likely muddy looking, so I'd expect it to be able to conduct electricity. At the same time, Danny can freeze and faze the minerals inside the water out. It makes sense, since this version of Danny Phantom has been a ghost since childhood and is trained to use his naturals or ghostly abilities. In other words, if it were a battle between my version of Danny Phantom and Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom, mine would probably kick the Butch Hartman's Danny Phantom's ass only because my version has more experience with his ghost powers. **


End file.
